El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: Es el año 1561, el Sultan Hashirama gobierna el Imperio teniendo como sucesor a su hermano menor, el Príncipe Tobirama y su sobrino el Príncipe Madara, es entonces cuando una joven veneciana de cabello pelirrojo llega al Palacio para cambiarlo todo. Su amor, su ambición y avidez por el poder del Sultanato abrirán el camino para la mujer más poderosa del Imperio; la Sultana Sakura.
1. Prologo

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie " **Muhtesem Yuzyil** ", de **2011** a **2014** , producida por **Timur Savci** y protagonizada por **Halit Ergenç** ( **Sultan Suleiman I** ), **Meryem Uzerli/** **Vahide Perçin** ( **Sultana Hürrem** ), **Pelin Karahan** ( **Sultana Mihrimah** ), **Engin Öztürk** ( **Sultan Selim II** ) y **Merve Boluğur** ( **Sultana Nurbanu** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Prologo

 _Imperio Uchiha, 1565/Camino a Konoha_

El mundo significaba un lugar de cambios inmutables y así el plano inconsciente había sido testigo de cómo el Clan Otsutsuki, inicialmente un clan tribal cualquier, había adquirido poder y territorios a partir del matrimonio entre el heredero; Indra Otsutsuki y la Sultana Sanavber, una Princesa perteneciente a la entonces familia reinante que había gobernado la nación y que ante la carencia de herederos había pasado a manos del hijo de ambos; Baru I Uchiha que por los esfuerzos militares de su padre había sido nombrado como el Primer Sultan del Imperio Uchiha. En sucesión y durante años, décadas y siglos, decenas de hombres habían dejado sus nombres escritos a fuego en la historia del Imperio, recibiendo apodos y elogios siendo el más representativo de ellos el Sultan Itachi II " _El Conquistador_ ", el Sultan más poderoso del pasado y que había instaurado la temida ley del fratricidio con el fin de prevenir guerras civiles. Esa era la historia del Imperio Uchiha, una familia, dinastía e Imperio que a costa de un inmenso sacrificio personal había triunfado en batallas y obtenido un poder que los hacia invencibles y que había tenido como anterior gobernante al Sultan Butsuma " _El Severo_ " quien había destronado a su propio padre para hacerse con el poder, afianzando su Sultanato al ordenar la ejecución de sus hermanos para no encontrar oposición a su entronización, cumpliendo con la temida ley del fratricidio como tantos otros de sus ancestros habían hecho antes que él. Este hombre tan frió había destruido el Sultanato de Egipto, permitiendo la anexión de los territorios sirios, palestinos y egipcios al Imperio, expandiendo sus dominios.

Mientras el Sultan Butsuma gobernaba teniendo como heredero a su hijo mayor, el Príncipe Tobirama y a kilómetros de distancia…una joven rusa llamada Kaede, de solo 16 años, había sido raptada por los tártaros y llevada a Konoha—la capital del Imperio-donde la hubieron vendido como esclava al Harem del entonces Príncipe Hashirama. Allí había iniciado su vida como odalisca, una posición común en el Palacio, pero su belleza, talento y astucia llamaron indiscutiblemente la atención de la Sultana Annaisha, madre del Príncipe Hashirama y esposa del Sultan Butsuma. Viendo potencial en esa joven eslava y odalisca rusa, la Sultana Annaisha había decidido educarla y le enseñó canto, bordado, danza, además de múltiples idiomas e inculcándola sobre el sistema que regía al Imperio y las intrigas que reinaban en el Palacio. Por su belleza, Kaede indudablemente había despertado la envidia en las otras mujeres del Harem pero que siempre habían reconocido su buen humor y sus incuestionables habilidades para poder contar cuentos que hacían reír a todos. Cuando el Sultan Hashirama—con veinte años—había ascendido al trono, ya había tenido una mujer a su lado, la Sultana Manami, una princesa de Crimea y sobrina de la Sultan Annaisha, pero a pesar de que la Sultana Manami hubiera sido la madre del primogénito del ahora Sultan, su conducta arrogante había hecho que ella y la Sultana Annaisha se llevasen permanentemente mal, haciendo que resultase obvio par la Madre Sultana que la joven Kaede era una candidata idónea para ser favorita del Sultan.

Lejos de todo lo esperado, Hashirama había sucumbido al amor verdadero por obra de Kaede que si bien con el tiempo había aprendido a compartir al Sultan con otras mujeres, siempre había vivido con dicha al poder afirmar que ella era la única mujer en su corazón, la única que él mantenía cerca, su amada a quien dedicaba palabras de amor y poemas, rendido a sus pies y viceversa. Claro que la relación de la Sultana Kaede y la Sultana Manami nunca había sido de las mejores, llegando a sostener grandes enfrentamientos, el peor en que la Sultana Kaede había sido físicamente agredida por la primera mujer del Sultan, terminando con el rostro completamente arañado por causa de una pelea. Cuando el Sultan Hashirama se había enterado de lo ocurrido, evidentemente la Sultana Kaede había inculpado a la Sultana Manami que si bien era una Princesa, había sido expulsada del Palacio Imperial y enviada a Otogakure junto a su hijo que había sido designado gobernador. Pero este incidente había sido quizás el único que el Sultan Hashirama había llegado a permitir que tuviera lugar y que le había abierto los ojos pues tiempo después había contraído matrimonio con Kaede haciéndola su " _Sultana Haseki_ " que significaba una mujer o única esposa. Las leyes Imperiales permitían que un Sultan tuviera cuantas mujeres deseara e incluso esposas si estas eran Princesas extranjeras, pero Kaede había sido la primera mujer que ascendía a tal rango siendo originalmente una esclava, convirtiéndose en la única esposa legal del Sultan Hashirama. Ambos habían tenido seis hijos y una hija, pero todos—salvo su hija, la Sultana Kaori—habían muertos dejando como heredero al Príncipe Tobirama, hermano menor del Sultan Tobirama y que por su lealtad no había perecido bajo la ley del fratricidio porque el Sultan Hashirama se había dejado guiar por los Principios de la ley y ya que su hermano no era un enemigo, no tenía por qué ordenar su muerte.

-¿Qué sucede Kosuke?, ¿Eres demasiado bueno para rogar piedad por el bien de tus hijos?, ¿Tan poco valen para ti?- cuestiono Tobirama interinamente sorprendido por el comportamiento de su sobrino.

El ultimo hijo superviviente del Sultan Hashirama; el Príncipe Kosuke de diecinueve años, se encontraba arrodillado forzosamente en el suelo, retenido por dos guardias Spahi así como sus cuatro hijos que iban desde los cinco a los dos años pero que quizás estuvieran condenados como él que había recurrido a la dinastía Safavida para encontrar apoyo que le permitiera llegar al trono como su madre, la difunta Sultana Kaede, había deseado tanto que hiciera. De pie y con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda se encontraba el Príncipe Tobirama, hermano menor del Sultan Hashirama, portaba—por sobre la habitual y rigurosa túnica hecha de seda negra, de cuello alto y mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas—un elegantísimo y riguroso Kaftan d terciopelo negro bordado en hilo de oro, de corte en V con un elegante huello y hombreras—unidos entre si—hechos de piel e igual color, mangas hasta los codos y ceñido a su cuerpo por un fajín de seda cerrado en torno a su cuerpo por un broche de oro que replicaba el emblema de los Uchiha y decorado por esmaltes y zafiros. La del Fratricidio permitía al Sultan matar a sus hermanos u otros Príncipes que pudieran ser competidores con el fin de evitar una confrontación potencial por el mandato y que pudiera desencadenar una posible guerra civil, lo cual en cualquier sociedad era un temor permanente, pero en comparación con otras dinastías o familias nobles europeas, el Imperio Uchiha contaba con el apoyo del ejército Jenízaro que no osaba desafiar la autoridad del Sultan, el gobernante del mundo. Para los súbditos del Imperio, el Sultan era la figura más importante dentro de la dinastía y el mundo, el representaba el corazón de la gente, por lo que si caía el Sultán se vendría abajo el Imperio y todo cuanto conocían, por esto se debía velar por la continuidad del Imperio mediante una fertilidad abundante en las mujeres del Harem que solo debían dedicarse a dar herederos al Sultan y Príncipes al Imperio. La ley que había impuesto el Sultan Itachi II, permitía a un Sultan matar a sus hermanos y familiares masculinos solo si estos habían cometido un delito o algún acto de traición, pero nunca se podía usar sin ninguna razón, pero desafortunadamente más tarde esta ley había sido utilizada para actos que contradecían sus propias normas por partes de los siguientes Sultanes, hasta la actualidad, porque Tobirama había orquestado secretamente el asesinato de todos su sobrinos varones, porque solo así él podría llegar al torno, solo así su hijo podría vivir, solo estaba cumpliendo con la ley por el bienestar de su familia.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir, tío, no digas palabras más honorables que tú- advirtió Kosuke sin perder la calma que por primera vez era plenamente capaz de exteriorizar. -Ambos sabemos bien que no está en tus planes ser piadoso- recordó, conociendo mejor que nadie el corazón del hombre a quien estaba unido por sangre.

-Tienes razón- afirmo Tobirama cuya voz fría resultaba perturbadoramente realista, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, -no lo haré porque no puedo ni quiero perdonarte, no eres más que un Príncipe rebelde que busco refugio con el enemigo- acuso siendo que el propio Sultan Hashirama había ordenado que se permitiera su ejecución puesto que a ojos del Imperio era un traidor y ante tal condena nadie podía salvarlo.

-Si ese es el caso, ¿Por qué interceptarme?- cuestiono, sabiendo que la respuesta seria una mentira para camuflar sus ambiciones. -Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Le temes a la más mínima posibilidad...- dejo la frase inconclusa aunque la continuación era; " _la más mínima posibilitad de que tu no seas el futuro Sultan_ ". -Tío, mátame aquí, pero…déjalos ir, solo son niños, déjalos reunirse con su madre- pidió, dirigiendo momentáneamente la mirada hacia sus hijos.

" _¿Es que vas a destruir al justo con el culpable? Si hay cincuenta justos en la ciudad, ¿los destruirás y no perdonarás el lugar por los cincuenta justos que hay en él? ¡Lejos de ti tal cosa! matar al justo con el culpable, de modo que la suerte del justo sea como la del culpable; ¡lejos de ti! El juez de toda la tierra, ¿no hará justicia?"_ Su fe, la creencia de que la inocencia y lealtad debía preservarse empujaron a Tobirama a cuestionarse mentalmente si lo que pretendería hacer era realmente lo correcto. Claro que Kosuke era culpable por haber buscado apoyo en el enemigo, pero Hashirama le había dicho que debía descubrir si los pequeños hijos de Kosuke estaba realmente involucrados en su traición como para permitir que fuera ejecutados o no, más Tobirama había mentido al momento de decirle a Tobirama que seguiría la ley. Tal vez fuer egoísta pero tenía un hijo; Takeru era solo un niño, pero él era su mayor alegría y al de su esposa Miso, no podía permitir que él les fuera arrebatado porque si habían vivido o suficiente para ver esos días felices era para luchar por ellos, porque sabían que ellos podrían gobernar al Imperio adecuadamente. Ya había ordenado secretamente que ejecutaran a los hijos de su hermano para mantenerse vivo y ser feliz junto a Miso, ¿Por qué dudar ahora? Corroborando lo necesario en sus pensamientos, Tobirama levanto la mirada hacia los soldados Spahi bajo su mano, asintiendo escuetamente como orden…

-Tío…- Kosuke se quedó sin aliento al ver a los Spahi más que puestos a proceder, -déjalos a ellos, ¡Mátame a mí!- rogó, pero lejos de escucharlo, su tío se mantuvo tan estoico e indiferente como siempre. -¡Tío, por favor!

-¡Solo cumplo con la ley!- recordó, dándole finalmente la espalda, otorgándoles el permiso absoluto a los Spahi para cumplir con su sentencia y la del Sultan.

-Eres un perro traicionero, ¡Oveja negra de la Dinastía!- acuso Kosuke, contemplando con profundo dolor como los Spahi ceñían sogas alrededor de los diminutos cuellos de sus hijos, asfixiándolos frente a sus propios ojos, -por desgracia ahora te sentaras en el trono, pero no hallaras la felicidad en ese torno, ¡¿Me escuchas?!, ¡Incluso siglos después serás recordado como el tirano que siempre has sido!- maldijo sin titubeo alguno, no teniendo motivos para a rendirse a aquello que estaba presenciando.

-¡Guardias!-ordeno Tobirama, incapaz de escuchar ese maleficio por más tiempo, sintiendo como si una daga se clavara en el centro de su pecho.

-Mis hijos y yo iremos al paraíso en paz y solo nos arrodillaremos ante Kami únicamente y buscaremos su perdón- Kosuke sintió la soga alrededor de su cuello, pero ya no le importaba demasiado, había dicho las últimas palabras que deseaba evocar y eso era más que suficiente para su conciencia.

No sabía si su vida había sido plenamente dichosa o no, siempre había asumido que quizás podría llegar a ser Sultan en el futuro como su difunta madre había deseado que lo fuera y no había reparado en arriesgar todo cuanto poseía y más para lograrlo porque había vivido para tolerar las muertes de sus hermanos y Kami era testigo que no había peor dolor que ese, más entre tantos compromisos e inseguridades propias de su rango, había encontrado el amor en Harumi, una concubina que lo amaba tanto como él la amaba a ella y si bien no era la primera ni ultima mujer que había estado íntimamente asociado a él, era la única mujer a quien había entregado libremente su corazón, su Sultana…y sintiendo como su vida abandonaba ese mundo, sintiendo que ese plano terreno ya no le pertenecía y viceversa, Kosuke tranquilamente se entregó a la muerte. De espaldas ante esa escena, Tobirama deseo por impulso cubrirse los oídos pero en cuanto sintió el eco de los cadáveres desplomarse tras él supo que era demasiado tarde. Contrario a lo que otros pensarían, su esposa Miso no era quien lo había manipulado para hacer que estas ejecuciones tuvieran lugar, se trataba de su propio sentido común, ¿de qué otro modo sino su hijo viviría y podría llegar a ser Sultan? Tal vez fuera egoísta, pero conociendo la ley es que no podía permitir que su único hijo pereciera, le permitiría vivir a sus sobrino Madara como simple seguro si—Kami no lo quisiera—sucedía lo peor, pero no por otras razones. Había sentido dicho luego del nacimiento de sus últimas hijas cuando—por la dificultad del trabajo de parto—Miso se había vuelto estéril, claro que compartía su cama con otras mujeres pero no se permitía tener más hijos. Miso era su esposa, su único amor y la madre de su heredero, no necesitaba más sin importar que lo poco que poseía lo impulsara a mancharse las manos de sangre.

Ese era el peso del futuro, el peso de su futuro Sultanato.

* * *

 _Palacio de Otogakure_

La provincia de Otogakure era la cuna del futuro del Sultanato porque estando allí un Príncipe demostraba realmente sus capacidades para gobernar el Imperio, si eran capaces de gobernar eficientemente una provincia de semejante tamaño, obviamente podían tener más posibilidades de dirigir exitosamente al Imperio entro, era algo así como una prueba de liderazgo y que no todos eran capaces de pasar, pero ahora esa provincia de cuento de hadas era un infierno, una prisión para la Sultana Harumi que deseo poder escapar junto a su pequeño hijo. Sus largos rizos rubios almendrados que caían ligeramente despeinados sobre sus hombros, cubiertos tras su espalda por un velo gris oscuro que se movía ante la terquedad que representaba al encontrarse armada. No lucia como la Sultana noble y digna que había sido tiempo atrás, únicamente enfundada en un vestido de luto gris azulado de mangas ajustadas bajo una chaqueta de satín negro ribeteada en encaje en el borde del escote cuadrado, cerrada en el corpiño por seis botones negros en el centro del corpiño gris claro, y mangas acampanadas, ajustadas hasta los codos y que cubrirían las manos de no ser por la daga con que amenazaba a los guardias y al Pasha que intentaban doblegarla. Tenía la espalda pegada a las puertas de la habitación que compartía con su hijo, esta vez estaba sola, nadie la ayudaría, pero por Kami que no entregaría a su hijo para salvar su propia vida, pensaba llegar a recurrir al suicidio de ser necesario pero no entregaría a su hijo para que otros lo asesinaran como a un criminal. Inari, su pequeño hijo de un año…él era tan Inocente como su amado Kosuke, su Príncipe que había sido ejecutado junto a sus otros hijos.

-¡Atrás!, ¡Aléjense!- amenazo Harumi, intercalando u mirada a todos aquellos que intentaban doblegarla, -Nunca me quitaran a mi hijo, ¡Nunca podrán hacerlo!, ¡Jamás!

-Sultana, por favor, entréguenos al Príncipe Inari, es una orden- rogó el Pasha, sorprendido por la metamorfosis en el comportamiento de una de las mujeres más sensatas que hubiera conocido.

-Jamás lo haré…¡Jamás lo haré!- chillo Harumi, negando de forma vehemente la posibilidad de entregar a su pequeño. -¡No se acerquen!, ¡Atrás!- amenazo sin soltar la daña que aferraba a su mano como si fuera su tabla de salvación y quizás lo era.

El pequeño que estaba al interior de la habitación era su hijo, su Inari, su pequeño, una parte de su corazón y su alma, ¿Qué madre entregaría voluntariamente a su hijo a la muerte? Ninguna en el mundo, ni en un Palacio ni en la más humilde de las moradas y Harumi no pensaba ser la primera en aceptar tal cosa. Un eco de pasos llego a sus oídos, haciéndola alzar la vista hacia el umbral del pasillo donde hubo emergido su mayor enemiga, la conspiradora arpía al asecho, Miso, la esposa legitima del Príncipe Tobirama y que se conducía como la dueña absoluta del mundo y precisamente porque aspiraba a serlo. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras la nuca con un rebelde y fino rizo cayendo como flequillo al costado de su rostro. Por sobre su cabeza se encontraba una portentosa corona de plata, perlas, esmeraldas y diamantes en forma de púas a juego con un par de pendientes de cuna de plata con una esmeralda en el centro enmarcada por pequeños diamantes y perlas. Cubriendo su delicada y siempre femenina figura se encontraba un hermoso vestido verde teal grisáceo. Se componía de una sola prenda, debido al clima veraniego, un vestido de escote cuadrado pero que tenía una especie de cuello falso que descendía desde los hombros hasta un perfecto escote de caída en V bajo una capa superior de escote cuadrado y unas siempre marcadas y estampadas hombreras, en el centro del vestido de hallaba un camino de tela hecho de complejos estampados emulando el emblema Uchiha bordado en plata que exponía la falda del vestido que emulaba el mismo patrón, la falda exterior, los lados del corpiño y las mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas y abiertas a partir de allí no poseían patrón alguno. Con una sonrisa ladina, la Sultana, acompañada por su leal sirviente y aliado Kouhei, así como por una comitiva Spahi, se detuvo a un escaso par de pasos de Harumi, disfrutando de verla finalmente acorralada como tanto había deseado que sucediera.

-Harumi, se acabó- sentencio Miso, dichosa por haber ganado la batalla decisiva, teniendo por fin el camino libre, -ya perdiste, ahora entrégalo, debes entregar al Príncipe Inari a los guardias- ordeno, desviando sutil y momentáneamente la mirada a los Spahi tras ella.

-Ven, ven e inténtalo- alentó Harumi con un tono de voz falsamente sereno. -¡Te arrancare el corazón!- amenazo a punto de lanzarse hacia miso que retrocedió por instinto, protegida por Kouhei que se colocó delante como escudo.

-¡Harumi!- chillo Miso sin dejarse intimidar. -Ya se acabó, acéptalo- zanjo, no pudiendo decirle nada más.

-No- negó Harumi, incapaz de aceptar entregar a su hijo a los verdugos. -Miso, no, te ruego que te detengas- pidió entre lágrimas, ya no sabiendo que más hacer si no se bastaba sola para defender a su pequeño. -¿Si matas a mi hijo como podrás mirar a tu hijo y tus hijas a los ojos?, ¿Acariciaras sus rostros con tus manos sangrientas?- cuestiono, viendo un ápice de flaqueza ante sus palabras, porque sabía que tenía razón. -Ten piedad, por favor, tú también eres madre- comparo, pidiéndole empatía por al menos una vez.

-Es cierto, también soy madre- acepto Miso pero lejos de mostrar compasión mostraba aún más valor de cumplir con lo que era necesario, no por su futuro sino el de su hijo, su Takeru, -es por eso que debo hacerlo, por mis propios hijos- aclaro, aunque de nada le servía hacerlo porque no esperaba comprensión y sabía que no la obtendría.

Si, era madre como Harumi y deseaba sentir empatía pero esta personalmente prohibía tal cosa, si ella no actuaba primero su hijo moriría, si aceptaba las palabras de Harumi ella gobernaría junto al Príncipe Inari y a cambio ella, Tobirama, su hijo Takeru inclusive sus hijas morirían, no se trataba de ambición por el trono, se trataba de supervivencia como se había jurado hacerlo la primera vez que había sostenidos su hijo en sus brazos, cuando Tobirama y ella se habían visto merecedores de la felicidad, sabían que nada se lograba sin sacrificios y ellos estaban dispuestos a llevar a cabo ese temido sacrificio si así su hijo y sus hijas podían vivir en paz. Ser mujer no era algo fácil dentro de un Imperio tan cruel como aquel, porque no tenían un lugar real que ocupar, no había títulos para ellas, se empezaba como esclava y se moría como tal si no se tenía el valor de luchar por algo más grande, ella lo había hecho, había estado dispuesta a mantenerse en el poder para proteger el amor que Tobirama y ella se tenían y del que sus hijos eran fruto, no eran tan tonta como Harumi para pensar que escucharían sus suplicas…había gritado y no la habían escuchado, había rogado por ayuda y amparo solo para ser traicionada por la espalda. No podía permitirse ser piadosa, no ahora, claro que viviría para arrepentirse de todas estas decisiones crueles, pero eran necesarias, por su hijo y sus hijas, por Tobirama y por el futuro seguro del Imperio.

-Tengo un solo deseo para Kami, que cada momento feliz que tú y tu esposo tengan se vea opacado por todo el dolor que atravesamos- maldijo Harumi, no deseando comprender bajo ninguna circunstancia los pensamientos de la mujer cuya tierra de proceder compartían.

-Atrapen a esa mujer- ordeno Miso, a punto de perder la paciencia por aquel malefició, pero sin darle tiempo es que Harumi abrió y cerro las puertas velozmente, ingresando en la habitación y cerrando con seguro para que no invadiesen la privacidad, -¡Rompan la puerta!- chillo, apremiando que sus órdenes fueran cumplidas.

Haciendo contrapeso con sus manos, atrancando la puerta, Harumi se permitió llorar abiertamente. No tenía como escapar, lo aceptaba, pero ni aun en su situación pensaría siquiera en entregar a su hijo a los verdugos, no podía traicionar sus principios ni la memoria de su amado Kosuke de esa manera. Por más increíble que fuera, siempre había estado resignada a ese futuro, había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo que este día llegara, después de todo solo un Príncipe llegaba ser el Sultan del Imperio y no había otros herederos salvo sus propios hijos que con certeza serian ejecutados para que uno de los hijos del Sultan subiera al trono, sin encontrar oposición a su Sultanato, evitando cualquier posible guerra civil por el poder. Por longevidad, un Sultan debía tener muchos hijos varones, porque evidentemente no era fácil sobrevivir, pero si se llegaba a la edad adulta uno sobrevivía y los otros pagaban el precio, esa era la realidad, pero Harumi no estaba dispuesta permitirlo, no se rendiría, hasta el final moriría pero como ella había escogido hacerlo, no como otros quisieran que lo hiciera. Su vida era suya y nadie, ni aun la arpía de Miso, se la quitaría. Apresuradamente, Harumi se alejó de la puerta, avanzando a medio trote hacia la cama donde su pequeño hijo de un año desconocida a que se debían los sonoros golpes de los Spahi intentando abrir la puerta, desconociendo que el tiempo para ellos se había agotado y que ya no tenían posibilidades de supervivencia en ese mundo tan cruel. Ellos no tenían cabida en el imperio de Miso y Tobirama.

-Inari, hijo mío- sollozo Harumi, arrodillándose frente a su hijo, jugando con sus cortos cabellos castaños, besándole la frente. -Nunca te alejaran de mí, nunca nos separaran- juro con inquebrantable seguridad, dispuesta a lo que fuera con tal de cumplirlo…

-Incompetentes, ¡ábranla!- ordeno Miso, temerosa a más no poder, pero negándose a aceptar que el futuro de su hijo corriera algún tipo de riesgo. -Envíen guardias al jardín, no puede escapar- pidió a Kouhei, sabiendo que él comprendería sus razones. Asintiendo, Kouhei no dudo en marcharse inmediato para así cumplir sus órdenes, sumiéndola en la más absoluta incertidumbre al encontrarse sola. -¡Rápido!- reitero, furiosa y aterrada.

Si fracasaba; su esposo Tobirama moriría, ella también y lo peor de todo…su hijo y sus hijas, ¡no! No podía permitirse equivocarse a estas alturas, se trataba del futuro de su esposo por lo que luchaba, retroceder no era una opción. A estas alturas y aun siendo una mujer joven, Miso recordaba quien había sido, la joven esclava veneciana que había sido traída al Palacio para formar parte del Harem y a quien la Sultana Kaede—apenas tres años mayor que ella—la había elegido como aliada y ofrecido al Príncipe Tobirama, apenas verse habían sentido amor inmediato, un amor que había hecho valiente a Miso, lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a todo y todos. Luego del nacimiento de sus hijos se había resignado a que ya no podría tener más hijos pro la consolaba que Tobirama no tuviera hijos con otras mujeres del Harem, eso le recordaba lo especial que era para él, lo única que era a sus ojos. Quizás la Sultana Kaede la hubiera elegido, pero en momentos así Miso no podía evitar pensar que ella no era tan fuerte como aquella mujer invencible, la Sultana de Sultanas que se había enfrentado al mundo entero y no solo por su amo sino que por sus ambiciones personales, había marcado un antes y un después en la historia del Imperio Uchiha abriéndoles un camino a las mujeres, un camino que Miso tenía pensado expandir, pero que era incluso más difícil de transitar, porque ser así de valerosa, fuerte y magnifica era lo más difícil que podía existir en el mundo…

 _Desde su llegada al Palacio como una esclava rusa, había quedado claro para todos que la Sultana Kaede era una belleza inolvidable y eso en conjunto con su sonrisa encantadora habían hecho que el Sultan Hashirama se enamorara perdidamente de ella nada más haberla visto una vez, y aun hoy, veintitrés años después de ello, seguía siendo un ejemplo a admirar y seguir por todos. Portaba un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido purpura grisáceo de escote alto y en V con cinco botones de igual color que cerraban el corpiño hasta la altura del vientre, y de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, interinamente cerradas por dos botones de igual color que la tela. Por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta purpura de escote en V—cerrada casi bajo el busto y abierta a la altura del vientre—bordada en hilo de plata con perlas incrustadas para recrear flores de cerezo a lo largo de la tela, pero más esencialmente en el escote en V que formaba la chaqueta al cerrarse, así como en el dobladillo de la falda. Alrededor de su cuello se hallaba una guirnalda de oro de la que pendían múltiples cristales en forma de lágrima, a juego con un par de pendientes de oro y perla en forma de lágrima. Su largo cabello castaño dorado se encontraba impecablemente recogido tras su nuca, realzado por una hermosa corona de oro que replicaba una estructura en forma de ondas y flores de jazmín ribeteadas en diamantes y cristales ámbar. Se decía que un susurro de su voz era capaz de derribar a otras mujeres, siendo fuerte de pies a cabeza, magnifica y perfecta, por eso el Sultan Hashirama la amaba tanto, solo ella era la dueña de su corazón. Todos estos adjetivos provocaban que Miso temiera a ella únicamente, y no era la única, pocos—por no decir ninguno—podían osar elevar la voz y enfrentarla, era el emblema del dragón hecho mujer._

 _-He hecho cosas malas en el pasado, es cierto- acepto Miso que estaba más que dispuesta a ser humilde, porque desde siempre había sido capaz de sostener su conciencia y reconocer personalmente sus errores, pero no por ello limitándose a actuar como y cuando fuera necesario, -pero vivo la vida que usted eligió para mí- aclaro, contradiciéndose a sí misma._

 _Con respeto pero valor entremezclado, Miso hubo dedicado sus sinceras declaraciones a la Sultana Kaede, la mujer y amiga gracias a quien estaba donde estaba parcialmente, pero de nada le serviría su ayuda si Tobirama no la amara ni ella a él, eso solo se lo debía a si misma y al amor que se tenían, hasta ahí llegaba la lealtad. Radiante y hermosa a la vez se hallaba la Sultana Miso, portando un cautivante vestido de seda y gasa color rojo brillante, de escote corazón, ajustado y calzado perfectamente a su figura, de mangas holgadas ligeramente trasparentes que llegaban a cubrir las manos y un osado corte en la espalda que exponía parte de su piel. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, exponiendo su cuello alrededor del cual se hallaba el emblema de los Uchiha sostenido por una cadena de oro con diamantes y cristales incrustados, y a juego con él un par de pendientes de plata en forma de una línea horizontal y de la cual pendía un dije de cuna de diamante con un rubí en el centro, finalmente y sobre su cabello se hallaba una corona de oro, rubíes y granates sobre su cabeza, emulando capullos de rosa y escamas ribeteadas en diamantes y cristales. Su arrogancia y altivez fuera un error, pero como Sultanas no podían sostener ningún tipo de amistad entre sí porque una desaparecería cuando ya no tuviera hijos que pudieran llegar al torno, solo una ganaría y la otra no, eso era suficiente para impedir que surgiera o permaneciera la amistad que quizás habían llegado a tenerse hacia mucho tiempo._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?- cuestiono Kaede tranquilamente._

 _-Usted me eligió, Sultana- contesto Miso, teniendo la respuesta de antemano y pudiendo soltarla con inequívoca seguridad, porque sabía que era así. -Todo lo que hice lo hice por el Príncipe Tobirama y por mis hijos, todo fue para que el Príncipe continuase con vida- justifico aunque si bien aceptaba sus errores, estaba más que dispuesta a volverá cometerlos con tal de hacer feliz a Tobirama, ser feliz ella y sus hijo. -Su historia, Sultana, siempre ilumino mi camino, pero…hay una gran diferencia entre su historia y la mía- aclaro haciendo que Kaede le indicara que especificara cual era esa diferencia. -Cuando usted se ganó el corazón de su Majestad, él ya estaba en el trono, en el futuro de nuestro amor se encuentra una gran prueba- equilibro, más no negativamente sino estando dispuesta a enfrentarse a lo que fuera para obtener la victoria._

 _-¿Crees que veras llegar ese día?- inquirió Kaede, pero no estando dispuesta a permitirlo._

 _-No lo dudo, Sultana- respondió Miso, no por creerse digna de ello, sino porque había luchado para llegar a donde estaba y continuaría luchando, -un día este Palacio será mi hogar y algún día estos aposentos me pertenecerán- vaticino sin importar la osadía que eso significara, -usted lo sabe muy bien, las eras cambian y mi era va a comenzar-redijo con superioridad._

 _Era una tradición dinas que, cuando una mujer estuviera cargada de sabiduría y fuera mayor, le cediera su poder a alguien más joven, así había hecho la Sultana Annaisha—madre del Sultan Hashirama y el Príncipe Tobirama—al cederle la responsabilidad de dirigir el Harem y la corte a la Sultana Kaede, y ahora que la vida de la Sultana Kaede estaba próxima a extinguirse, Miso veían gloriosamente como su era estaba próxima a iniciar, sabía que la Sultana Kaori—hija de la Sultana Kaede—sería una contendiente muy fuerte en su camino si quería conseguir todo cuanto ambicionaba, pero no le temía a nada porque ella era el fuego, no temía quemarse, más bien estaba ansiosa por ello. Evidentemente a la Sultana Kaede no le hubieron hecho gracia tales palabras y amenazas disfrazadas, por lo que—levantándose del diván sobre el que se encontraba—se dirigió lenta y venenosamente hasta situarse frente a Miso que temerosamente bajo la mirada. Había vivido para conocer a muchas personas, había quitado de su camino a enemigos que había intentado hacerla desaparecer, y habiendo salido victoriosa de todo eso es que Kaede no pensaba tener miedo ahora que su vida llegaba a su fin, todo se haría como ella deseaba que sucediera, no de otro modo, Miso podía ambicionar todo cuanto deseara, pero no lo conseguiría, no sin antes haber pasado por un infierno al atreverse a asegurar tan abiertamente semejante futuro._

 _-Llegue hasta aquí, atravesé llamas y pude renacer del fuego- recordó Kaede que si bien veía su vida próxima a extinguirse, no planeaba dejarle el camino libre, eso ni soñarlo, -no me senté en la mesa de los gatos sino en la de los leones- un racconto de su existía hubo tenido lugar ante sus ojos al decir eso, pero eso no la hizo flaquear sino fortalecerse aun más. -Ya que es tu intención, prepárate para quemarte- amenazo airadamente._

 _-Estoy lista, ya lo he considerado todo- contesto Miso, teniendo una tormenta de fuego brillando en sus ojos._

Suspirando profundamente, Miso agradeció poder recordar ese momento tan crucial de su pasado, claro que enfrentarse a la mujer que le había enseñado todo cuanto sabia había sido una gran prueba, pero no era la intención de Miso traicionar su memoria, siempre la categorizaría en su mente como la mujer más poderosa y hermosa le mundo, un modelo a seguir, pero las eran cambiaban y ya era el momento de que ella velar por el futuro e inminente Sultanato de su esposo Tobirama. Finalmente y tras múltiples intentos, la tranca de la puerta hubo cedido desde el interior, permitiendo que los Spahi abrieran las puertas de par en par, ingresando como escolta de la Sultan Miso que, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, se quedó sin aliento apenas y hubo cruzado el umbral de las puertas…allí, tendida sobre la cama y abrazando a su pequeño hijo, el Príncipe Inari, Harumi sostenía frágilmente un diminuto frasco en su mano derecha, un frasco que desde luego había contenido un veneno que ya había sido empleado, la inmovilidad del pecho de ella y el pequeño Príncipe era prueba suficiente de que ellos ya habían abandonado ese mundo. Miso inicialmente no supo cómo reaccionar ante semejante cuadro. Por más arrogante, vanidosa o cruel que fuera, personalmente, el suicidio nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza, mucho menos decidir el futuro por sus hijos, arrebatándoles la vida, pero deteniéndose a analizar las cosas es que acepto que esa era su perspectiva de las cosas y lo que había sucedido era decisión de Harumi, ella veía más honor en morir e ese modo, pero afortúnamele y por llegar a esa conclusión, Miso afortunadamente no había tenido necesidad de mancharse las manos de sangre.

El camino estaba libre, su camino y el de Tobirama.

* * *

 _El destino no es lo que importa, si no el viaje_ , recordó Mariam durante todo el trayecto mientras ella y las demás mujeres hubieron descendido del navío que las había traído a un lugar incierto, vendido en el mercado de esclavos y ahora llevado a un Palacio tan hermoso que no poseía comparación alguna y que la había abrumado por completo así como a las demás, kilómetros a pie que habían probado su carácter y su valor. Un día y medio sin agua y sin probar alimento…otro individuo en su posición ya se habría rendido, pero ella había jurado seguir peleando inclusive en las últimas circunstancias. Estaba sola, nada ni nadie iba a socorrerla si caía; solo ella lo haría, si caía una vez se levantaría, si caía nuevamente se levantaría una y otra vez hasta el final porque…si ella no peleaba por ella misma, ¿Quién lo haría?

Formando parte de la fila se encontraba una bellísima joven de a lo mucho catorce años; de piel clara cual marfil, rostro armonioso cual nirvana y largos cabellos rojos levemente despeinados, comparables a un mar de fuego, y que combinaban perfectamente con un escuche de dos orbes oscuros semejantes a dos gemas ónix; una autentica belleza. Su nombre era Marian Baffo, era hija del gobernador de Venecia. ¿Su pecado por el que había sido traída al Palacio? Haber paseado por la playa junto a su caballo predilecto, sin pensar en nada justo cuando un barco de piratas atracaba en la costa, piratas que sobrevivían secuestrando jóvenes que vender al Palacio imperial como esclavas, el destino con el que ahora cargaba, y por más que nadie se hubiera detenido para analizar su caso o darle una respuesta sobre lo que pasaría con ella, Mariam sabía que no iba a regresar a su hogar y en cierto modo la tranquilizaba eso, la habían tomado a ella, no habían lastimado a su familia y eso era suficiente para permitirle vivir tranquila el resto de su vida pese a no comprender aun donde estaba exactamente. Decían que este lugar era el centro del universo, el corazón del mundo, ¿Pero qué significaba eso precisamente? Para ella ya nada tenía sentido, solo sabía que deseaba vivir y que no se rendiría para hacerlo, ahora estaba sola ante el mundo y más le valía aprender a defenderse por todos los medios.

El elegante atuendo de montar que había portado como recordatorio de su hogar había sido remplazado por un desgarbado comisión blanco levemente opaco que la hacía lucir como una criatura sin gracia, cubierto por una capa que la había protegido escasamente del frió durante el trayecto y su llegada al Palacio durante esa noche, justo como las demás jóvenes, pareciendo uniformes que apenas variaban en forma y matiz. Su cabello lucia liso a causa de los descuidos y el hecho de que no se había bañado, le molestaba estar en esas condiciones ya que era el único complejo de vanidad que tenía, no podía estar sin bañarse, se sentía poco menos que una criatura rastrera. Dos mujeres de vestiduras nobles, pero que tenían los ajuares de sirvientas, las guiaron y ubicaron al interior de la que parecía ser la división de una gran sede. Mariam percibió el diseño específico en las paredes de mármol que estaban decoradas en oro. El espacio era reducido en su medida pero no al punto de cómo había sido el interior de aquel navío en el que había viajado durante más de una semana. Las dos mujeres velozmente las ubicaron en una línea frente a ambas, o mejor dicho lo hizo una ya que la mujer de mayor edad (que demostraba aproximadamente cuarenta años) se quedó frente a ellas observándolas como un cuervo sobre un cadáver; analizando lo que estaba ante sus ojos, haciendo que todas—Mariam incluida, solo que no lo exteriorizo—se sintieran infinitamente nerviosas….

En comparación con las demás mujeres de la fila que se sentían intimidadas, Mariam no sintió miedo porque ya no tenía nada que perder en ese lugar tan remoto, pero contraria a algunas muchachas altivas, ella se comportó lo mejor que pudo, bajando la mirada y luciendo dócil pese a que en su interior llevara una tormenta que sentía no podía ser apagada, cuando se perdía todo lo que podía considerarse importante era imposible sentir temor, porque no existía ningún tipo de apego con nada ni con nadie. La mujer pasaba de muchacha en muchacha arreglando sus posturas y señalándoles cómo debían pararse. Tenía el cabello de un color semejante al aguamarina y peinado de lado en un perfecto recogido adornado por una diadema que combinaba con su vestido azul oscuro de escote redondo, mangas ajustadas que se volvían holgadas y abiertas a partir de los codos y falda interna de color turquesa grisáceo. Unas repentinas carcajadas la hicieron levantar la vista hacia un balcón arriba de ella donde se encontraban cuatro jóvenes al menos dos o tres años mayores que ella, todas vestidas con sedas de colores magníficos, con diademas, pendientes y collares hechos con perlas, diamantes, oro, esmeraldas, zafiros, rubíes y todas las joyas que ella conocía tan bien. Pero pese a todo Mariam se fijó en sus modales…solo eran concubinas, probablemente el rango al que ella estuviera destinada siendo esclava en aquel lugar, pero indudablemente cualquier cosa era mejor que ser una pordiosera insignificante sin oportunidades, no, Dios…no había nada pero que la pobreza absoluta.

-Serán un grupo de sirvientas, no pueden ser otra cosa—murmuro una de las frívolas jóvenes haciendo que Mariam apretara los puños por la ira de escuchar que la tachaban de lo más bajo sin siquiera conocerla….si pudiera hablar con libertad nadie la miraría en menos, pero esta vez no podía defenderse.

Una vez que la mujer finalizo con la organización, se ubicó de pie junto a la mujer mayor que le dedico una mirada seria y muy severa antes de levantar los ojos hacia el balcón interino donde estaban aquellas jóvenes tan tontas y arrogantes como eran de hermosas.

-Diles a las chicas que se callen—ordenó la mujer mayor haciendo que su homóloga asintiera.

La mujer de cabello aguamarina avanzo unos pasos para quedar exactamente bajo el balcón, donde levanto la mirada y observo reprobatoriamente a esas jóvenes que, sabiéndose descubiertas, solo atinaron a reírse descaradamente, pero no de la situación, Mariam lo sabía muy bien…se estaban riendo de ella y de las otras mujeres, creyéndose superiores solo por tener el estatus para lucir hermosas. Una pena..

-Muchachas, no me hagan subir—advirtió la mujer antes de volver frente a la fila, de pie junto a la directora del, Harem.

Antes de que Mariam volviera a poner atención en el ambiente, se dio cuenta de que la directora del Harem se había enfrascado en analizar adecuadamente a las jóvenes, pasando de una en una, tomándoles el mentón y analizando los ojos, el cabello, el tono de piel y la mirada que tenían, si eran dóciles…o difíciles de tratar. Según Mariam comprendía el idioma en que hablaban, las mujeres que eran sacadas de la fila serian enviadas a los baños para ser examinadas por una doctora, lo que significaba que se volverían concubinas. _Este mundo es cruel con las mujeres_ , reflexiono sabiendo que si no la elegían…sería enviada al mercado de esclavos otra vez y volvería a iniciar el mismo camino por el que había llegado a ese lugar tan desconocido y al que aún no podía darle nombre…en circunstancias así era mejor quedarse en el Palacio. Ya vería como se posibilitaba el salir de allí, con el tiempo, pero por ahora necesitaba y debía quedarse ahí…a cualquier precio. La directora del pabellón llego frente a la joven a su lado, quien no se atrevió más que a levantar muy brevemente la mirada, luciendo sumisa y tranquila como la criatura más servicial, obviamente tenía todo lo necesario para ser una perfecta concubina, sobre todo belleza, aunque no carecía de intelecto, pasando rápidamente la prueba y la mujer la separo de la fila antes de fijar su escudriña mirada en el rostro de la hermosa veneciana que le sostuvo muy escasamente la mirada tanto por recato como por el fin de no parecer una amenaza.

Sin ser demasiado engreída ni nada parecido, Mariam sabía que era hermosa o mejor dicho la gente que la había conocido desde siempre había manifestado creer eso porque ella no lo hacía, era relativamente baja si su estatura se contrastaba con la de la población masculina, pero igualmente no siendo demasiado alta, no como otras jóvenes que ocupaban un lugar en la fila y que destacaban por su considerable altura al igual que por su aspecto altivo y soberbio, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que aún era joven y tendría que seguir creciendo al menos uno o dos centímetros como mínimo, además era pelirroja, algo que la hacía destacar sin mayor esfuerzo. También estaba el tono marfileño de su piel con un sonrojo natural y perfecto, pero todo se equiparaba con sus ojos oscuros como dos ónix que, según su padre, eran imanes para quienes la vieran, incapaces de quedar en el olvido para nadie. Corporalmente era perfectamente proporcionada, caderas anchas, cintura delgada y halagadora, muslos firmes a causa de montar a caballo desde su más tierna infancia. El único tema a debatir era su carácter, podía fingir serenidad pura, ser una mujer carente de ambiciones o ignorante, pero no podía ser sumisa…eso era imposible para ella, su carácter era lo que reflejaba quien era, eso es algo que no podía cambiar, pero fingirse tonta entraba entre las posibilidades a considerar con tal de sobrevivir, eso era lo único que le importaba, el precio a pagar por vivir una vida lejos de su tierra, su hogar y su familia.

-A las demás alójenlas en el sótano esta noche, llévenlas al mercado de esclavos mañana—sentencio la mujer, evadiendo la vista de ella y avanzando hacia la otra joven, la sujeto del brazo y la separo de la fila, una clara señal de que iba a ser una concubina.

A partir de ahora su vida era ese Palacio.

* * *

La mayor mujer a nivel cortesano y social en el Imperio era la Sultana Kaori, única hija del Sultan Hashirama y su difunta esposa la Sultana Kaede. A sus veinte años ciertamente era mucho más jóvenes que otras personas que hubieran cobrado protagonismo en la historia del Imperio, pero eso no la hacía tonta precisamente, había vivido para tolerar las muertes de todos sus hermanos—algunas naturales por designio de Kami, otra orquestadas por su enemigos como había sido el reciente y último caso de su hermano Kosuke y sus pequeños sobrinos—y eso le había enseñado lo importante que era vivir. Su padre aún vivía, aún era el Sultan que gobernaba aquel basto y poderoso Imperio, pero ni siquiera eso era actualmente seguro, ¿cómo podría serlo? Su tío Tobirama había pasado desapercibido durante años, nadie había llegado a considerarlo una amenaza pero ciertamente ahora sí lo era y está dispuesto a todo con tal de llegar a la cima del poder y con la muerte de Kosuke tenía el camino libre, no había nadie más que pudiera Heredar el trono salvo él que tenía descendencia conque respaldarse. Kaori era fruto de uno de los amores más grades que había visto la historia del mundo, pero ella tristemente no había sido capaz de conocer tal felicidad; había tenido que casarse forzosamente a los catorce años con Ren Asakawa, un político de gran prestigio que había ascendido a Gran Visir por su matrimonio, era un hombre veinte años mayor que ella y que en lo personal no le resultaba nada atractivo, pero su madre la difunta Sultana Kaede le había hecho aceptar por el bienestar de todos su hermanos que ahora ya no vivían.

La Sultana Kaori lucia unas sencillas galas de seda color negro, de escote alto y en V, así como de mangas ajustadas hasta las muñecas, por sobre este se hallaba una chaqueta superior de seda marrón rojiza de cuello alto y cerrado, abierta bajo la altura de los hombros y cerrada nuevamente bajo el busto para rebelar parte del vestido inferior, si como de la falda ya que volvía a abrirse bajo el vientre, y cuya tela de mangas hasta los codos estaba plagada de bordados otoñales. Su largo cabello miel dorado se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y oculto por un velo marrón-burdeo que era sostenido por una corona de oro que emulaba hojas doradas con pequeños rubíes y granates incrustados, complementada por un par de pequeños de pendientes de cuna de oro con un rubí en el centro. Caminaba hacia su habitación, muy seguida de cerca por su hija de seis años, Amaya, una pequeña Sultana de idéntica belleza y cuyo comportamiento no dejaba nada que desear, siendo absolutamente perfecta a la vista pese a su corta edad. Deteniéndose en la entrada del Harem, siendo inmediatamente reverenciada apenas y el heraldo la hubo anunciado, Kaori observo sin demasiado interés la llegada de nuevas concubinas al Harem.

-Son nuevas muchachas traídas desde Venecia y Rusia, por el Capitán Yoshi, para su Majestad– contesto su doncella Yuna.

Aunque la respuesta a escuchar era prácticamente obvia, Kaori sabía que no era tanto así. Desde la muerte de su madre, el Sultan no recibía a ninguna mujer, era como si el dolor infringido a su corazón hubiera superado el libido masculino que tanto parecía enorgullecer y caracterizar al Imperio, por lo que obviamente era de esperarse que las concubinas estuvieran ahí para nada o para ser designadas al Príncipe Tobirama cuya esposa—la Sultana Miso—limitaba el número de mujeres que podían llamar su atención o para el Príncipe Madara que ya tenía la edad apropiadas para tener su propio Harem, pero cuyo suceso el Príncipe Tobirama—su tío—llevaba ya mucho tiempo controlando que no sucediera o por lo menos no sin su consentimiento, temporalmente. Entonces una idea atravesó la mente de Kaori; además del Príncipe Takeru—hijo del Príncipe Tobirama y la Sultana Miso—era un joven de cinco años, indefenso en comparación con el Príncipe Madara—sobrino del Sultan Hashirama y el Príncipe Tobirama e hijo de la Sultana Toka—de dieciséis años y que si bien no era heredero directo al trono, si podía acceder a él por su proximidad en edad, él tenía todas las oportunidades que otros no tenían, tenía próxima la corona de sangre de la experiencia. Madara era la posibilidad de cambios. Sopesando esa idea en su mente, Kaori recorrió con la mirada a las jóvenes que habían sido traídas con el fin de pertenecer a la jerarquía del Palacio; bellezas rubias o huecas, algunas parecían tan simples que eran aburridas, pero entonces alguien llamo la atención de la Sultan, una muchacha de vistoso cabello rojo y ojos negros como dos gemas de ónix…no sabía si era la joven más bella del Harem porque eso sería subjetivo pero tenía algo inusual sobre si, mantenía la mira abaja con cierto recato pero no era tonta, lo veía al contemplarla, haciendo que una sonrisa ladina adornase el rostro de la Sultana.

-Tráiganme a esa mujer– ordeno Kaori.

Si Miso quería fuego, entonces ella le daría una tormenta que nadie pudiera controlar.

* * *

 **PD:** prometí iniciar este fic durante esta semana y lo cumplo pese a mi personal incredulidad, esperando como siempre poder satisfacer las expectativas que ustedes tengan :3 por el inmenso cariño que le tengo, dedico a **DULCECITO311** este fic (por seguir todas mis historias, en verdad significa mucho para mi) así como a **Asch** (que había mostrado curiosidad por esta historia), y a todos aquellos que sigan mis historias en todas sus formas :3 este fin de semana actualizare el fic " **El Emperador Sasuke** ", el siguiente fin de semana " **El Conjuro-Naruto Style** " para finalmente actualizar el subsiguiente fin de semana " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y finalmente la próxima semana iniciare el fic " **Lady Haruno: Flor de Cerezo** " (basado en el **manga y anime Lady Oscar** o **Versailles no Bara** y que retratara la revolución francesa) :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Personajes Históricos:**

 **-Sultan Suleiman I-Sultan Hashirama:** llamado, " **El Magnífico** ", fue uno de los mayores gobernantes del Imperio, hijo del **Sultan Butsuma I** y de la **Sultana Annaisha** , su apodo de " **El Magnífico** " no se debe solo a su habilidad como conquistador, sino además a su misericordia y sabiduría. Es el actual gobernante del Imperio que pese a no ser un hombre viejo, lidia con la muerte de su esposa Kaede, lo que lo hará débil en estos, los últimos meses de su legislatura.

 **-Sultana Hurrem-Sultana Kaede:** fue la única Haseki y la Sultana más importante del Sultan Hashirama, **madre de seis Príncipes** y de una Sultana, **la Sultana Kaori**. Fundadora del llamado " **Sultanato de Mujeres** " y una de las figuras políticas más importantes en su tiempo.

- **Sultana Mihrimah-Sultana Kaori:** fue **la única hija del Sultan Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede** , **se le conoció por su gran belleza** además de por ser la única hija de un Sultan que ejerció políticamente como **Madre Sultana** hasta su muerte, casada con dos Visires y la figura más importante en la política de la época hasta su muerte. Sera **la mayor aliada de Mito** y **la espina en el contado del Sultanato de Tobirama y Miso**.

 **-Sultan Selim II-Sultan Tobirama:** es **el hermano menor del Sultan Hashirama** y heredero del Sultanato, se caracterizó por ser **un Sultan muy estricto y severo** , dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir con las leyes, evitando muertes innecesarias, es un hombre que no se deja manipular y que está dispuesto a ser cruel con tal de proteger a su esposa y sus hijos.

 **-Sultana Afife Nurbanu-Sultana Kaoru Miso:** fue **la primera mujer no perteneciente al Imperio en ostentar el rango de Madre Sultana** , no pudiendo ejercer mayor poder político a causa de su cuñada, **la Sultana Kaori** y posteriormente por **la favorita del Sultan Madara, la Sultana Mito**. Es una mujer naturalmente ambiciosa y que puede ser cruel con tal de proteger a sus hijos.

 **-Sultan Murad III-Sultan Madara:** fue _el_ **único hijo de la Sultana Toka** , y **sobrino de los Sultanes Hashirama y Tobirama** , y **ascendió al trono luego de la muerte de todos los demás herederos a una edad temprana**. Su Sultanato estuvo marcado por las continuas guerras con Persia y los Estados cristianos europeos representados por el Reino de Hungría, Transilvania y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, volviéndose un personaje de importancia durante la Guerra de los Quince Años, **provocando la decadencia económica e institucional que asolo al Imperio hasta el Sultanato de Sasuke I**.

 **-Sultana Safiye-Sultana Mito** : fue una n **oble veneciana secuestrada por los piratas y vendida como esclava a Konoha** , donde por su _belleza fue elegida por la Sultana como favorita del entonces Príncipe Madara_. Se dice que amor por el Sultan Madara fue tal que **llego contratar a una bruja que hizo un hechizo para impedirle estar con otras mujeres** , ganando gran poder político hasta que esta artimaña fue descubierta, posteriormente reservándose a convertirse en asesora política del Sultan.

 **-Curiosidades:** **Mariam Baffo** es el **nombre natal de Mito** , elegirá cambiarlo cuando sea elegida para ser la **favorita del Príncipe Madara**. No hay pruebas de que fuera necesario, pero **muchas mujeres del Imperio Otomano cambiaban sus nombres** como fue el caso de **la Sultana Hurrem** (que paso de llamarse **Alexandra** a **Hurrem** ), **la Sultana Nurbanu** (originalmente llamada **Cecilia** y que obtuvo el nombre **Nurbanu** ) al igual que **la Sultana Kösem** (llamada **Anastasia** , posteriormente **Mahpeyker** y finalmente **Kösem** ). En el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** ", tanto **Sakura** como **Aratani** , **Hayami** , **Takara** , **Seina** y **Masumi** - **entre otras mujeres** -mantienen sus nombres a libre voluntad, pero cambiarlos por cambiar de credo y religión, pero por decisión propia, pero eso lo mostrare más delante en este fic.


	2. Chapter 1

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie " **Muhtesem Yuzyil** ", de **2011** a **2014** , producida por **Timur Savci** y y representada en esta cronología por **Gözde Turker** ( **Sultana Safiye** ) **Serhan Onat** ( **Sultan Murad III** ) **Pelin Karahan** ( **Sultana Mihrimah** ), **Engin Öztürk** ( **Sultan Selim II** ) y **Merve Boluğur** ( **Sultana Nurbanu** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Luego de que las jóvenes seleccionadas para ser concubinas—ella incluida—hubieran sido aceptadas en el Harem, Mariam se vio conducida junto con ella hacia una enorme estancia medianamente lujosa pero si muy espaciosa, conformada y recubierta por mármoles decolores y paredes blancas, según entendía eran los baños donde habrían de asearse y quitare de encima todo rastro de sucedía que hubieran cargado encima con motivo de las distancias recorridas por el viaje. Jabones de olores incomparables, agua de rosas, limón, el vapor que imperaba en el ambiente como si fuera un sauna, aceites curativos, arcilla …instrumentos y esencias desconocidas para muchas se encontraban predispuestos en espera de usarse, el Imperio Uchiha no consentía la fealdad entre quienes habrían de formar parte de la noble dinastía, por lo que si de conservar la belleza femenina se trataba, eran unos absolutos maestros y esto hubo quedado claro para todas. Pero antes de poder bañarse a gusto bajo este techo que significaba el Palacio Imperial, el nuevo hogar de todas por tiempo indefinido…tendrían que dejarse examinar por una doctora que corroboraría que físicamente no tuviera ningún defecto, quemadura, cicatriz o algún tipo de marca que le restara belleza como para no estar ante el Príncipe. A la joven a su lado, que se abría la toalla que cubría su figura, la estaban analizando con cuidado, enumerando aquellos rasgos que la hacían atractiva. La vergüenza era algo que inevitablemente la caracterizaba como mujer, pero tendría que perderla, en ese palacio tendría que aprender a ser escaneada con la mirada, tocada y analizada de los pies a la cabeza. Sabía que tendría que enfrentar ese miedo y situación o nunca podría enfrentar nada, así que no servía decir que si y esperar a que fuera su turno. Aun cuando tuviera una toalla ceñida a su figura y como única vestimenta, Mariam no tendría tanta privacidad al bañare, no como lo había hecho estando en su hogar, otras mujeres estarían presentes mientras se bañaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, esta era la vida en el Palacio, hasta ahora era solo una más del montón, pero no quería eso, quería más, quería todo cuanto veían sus ojos. La doctora llego frente a ella y sin hacer gesto alguno espero que ella hiciera lo que todas las demás jóvenes antes y después de ella hicieron o debían hacer. Suspiro sonoramente por un breve instante y abrió la toalla con sus manos, sujetándola y bajando la mirada debido al pudor, sentía la mirada de la doctora analizando cada cabello de su cabeza, cada poro de su piel.

-Muslos firmes—enumeró la doctora para sí misma. Sus ojos se concentraban asiduamente en cada área, ascendiendo de una a otra parte y volviendo a centrar sus ojos en algún punto que le pareciera muy favorecedor. –Busto, de buenas proporciones—aunque fuera un análisis, Mariam sitio como si fuera un caballo que era juzgado para concluir un valor, se sentía poco menos que una moneda de cambio, -esbelta. En resumen, muy hermosa— la doctora sonrió levemente.

Volviendo a cerrar la toalla entorno a su cuerpo, Mariam ingreso en los baños emitiendo un mudo suspiro, esperaba no tener que pasar una vergüenza así otra vez, mientras se sentaba y tomaba una de las fuentes con que esparcir el agua con su cuerpo, se decidió a permanecer en ese Palacio a como diera lugar, sabía que no saldría de allí a estas alturas y no volvería con su familia, era una esclava, el modo en que la libertad podía perderse era tremendamente sencillo, pero quería recuperar su libertad, quería tener su lugar en la historia y estar en ese Palacio de leyenda le hacía sentar que si era posible llegar a la cima. Dejando caer el agua sobre su cabello y desviando la mira hacia quienes se bañaban como ella…supo que era diferente, se sentía diferente; escribiría su propia historia y ese Palacio seria suyo.

* * *

Las pesadillas y el temor perseguían a una persona cuando tenía razones para ello, cuando se manchaba las manos a tal grado que ni su propia conciencia pudiera enviarle señales de que estaba obrando mal, Tobirama no podía decir si este era su caso…o no, claro que sentía remordimiento por haber tenido que tomar la vida de su sobrino Kosuke y su pequeños hijos, pero lo había hecho bajo las órdenes del Sultan, había hecho lo correcto, pero si era así, ¿Por qué u mente continuaba repitiendo esa escena en su subconsciente? La cuestionada ley de fratricidio dictaba que aquellos Príncipes que pretendieran tomar el trono y la vida de un Sultan, que estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo por su ambición, debía ser ejecutados para evitar una posible guerra civil, si, la idea básica de la ley era bastante sencilla, pero ¿Quién la seguía realmente y al pie de la letra? Para otros Sultanes antes que su hermano Hashirama, había sido fácil ordenar únicamente que todos sus hermanos fueran ejecutados al momento del ascenso al trono, así se libraban de la semilla de la avaricia, se deshacían de la posibilidad de encontrar un enemigo lo bastante fuerte como para compararse con ellos mismos. Hashirama había sido piadoso, había seguido la ley y al no considerarlo a él como una amenaza, lo había dejado sobrevivir al igual que a su sobrino Madara, ese niño de recién cumplidos dieciséis años y que acababa de ser elegido como gobernador de Otogakure, la provincia más importante del Imperio y donde aprendería todo cuanto sería necesario para gobernar si llegaba a ser Sultan. No iba acallar su propia conciencia, no confiaba en Madara y estaba dispuesto a gritarlo a los cuatro vientos de ser preciso, no es que ambicionara ser Sultan, pero era muy volátil, dejaba que toro tomaran decisiones por él y esto no cambiaría cuando—al partir a Otogakure—tuviera su propio Harem, existían cierta mujeres que podían jugar con las pasiones de los hombres y obtener lo que anhelaban y Madara no tenía las cualidades natas de un Sultan, de hecho, muy pocos miembros en la historia de la dinastía nacían teniéndolas, por lo que los errores podían comenzar a ser predichos aun a esas alturas.

Sentado sobre el diván frente la chimenea en sus aposentos que solo eran iluminados por la luz de las velas, el Príncipe Tobirama se encontraba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos, ahora y siendo el Príncipe de mayor edad era el heredero legitimo al trono, el mejor candidato, pero…¿Todos los sacrificios hechos merecían la pena? Quería creer que sí. Vestía un sencillo Kaftan azul grisáceo claro, uno de su colores predilectos pero que a la profundidad que generaban las penumbras de la habitación, parecía un tormentoso mar de cuello alto, —cerrado por un broche de plata que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha—caída larga y mangas hasta los codos, sencillo a decir verdad pero no tanto como la túnica violeta grisáceo de mangas ceñidas que se encontraba debajo tal cual las botas de cuero negro que usaba pero que pasaban desapercibidas, no era alguien que gustara de ostentaciones innecesarios, prefería dejarle a su esposa la labor de cautivar todos. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron sin preámbulo alguno, permitiendo el ingreso de su esposa Mito que como honor incomparable, no necesitaba pedir permiso para estar en su presencia. Aun teniendo en mente la muerte de Hanami, la difunta favorita y Sultana del Príncipe Kosuke, resultaba insostenible para cualquiera imaginar a la Sultana Miso como una figura en conflicto consigo mima, su templanza decía todo lo contrario, enfundada en un sencillo pero muy favorecedor vestido de seda jade cuyo escote en V—ligeramente en forma de corazón—se ceñía perfectamente a su figura, decorado por doce diminutos botones de igual color hasta la altura del vientre, continuando en una elegante falda de seda de una sola capa y mangas ceñidas hasta los codos que continuaban en mangas de gasa semi transparente y acampanadas que casi le cubrían las manos, y por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de tafetán Porráceo con delicados bordados en olor esmeralda claro, con profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto por cuatro botones de oro volviendo a abrirse como una falda superior y manas holgadas y abierta cinco centímetros bajo los hombros, oscilando a los costados como lienzos. Finalmente su largo cabello negro como la tinta se encontraba sencillamente recogido en una coleta ladina, por obra de un broche de plata y diamantes que representaba el emblema Imperial e los Uchiha, haciendo caer sus largos rizos ébano sobre su hombro izquierdo. No había mujer más hermosa en el mundo que ella, Tobirama estaba seguro de eso.

-Miso- Tobirama le indico que se sentara a su lado, oferta que ella no pudo rechazar, habían estado separados por todo un día.

-No conseguían dormirse, quise venir antes pero ya sabes cómo son- rió Miso, aludiendo a su hijo e hijas que si bien eran pequeños, daban más quehacer que cualquier niño promedio, no debían olvidar que tenían cinco hijos.

-Espero que tengan buenas razones para dormir, abemos quienes no podemos conciliar el sueño- el Príncipe albino acaricio distraídamente el rostro de su esposa que al analizar el sentido de sus palabras hizo desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Sigues culpándote por lo sucedido?- más bien afirmo ella, imitando su gesto y alzando una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro.

-Tal vez debí buscar otra salida, tal vez seguir las reglas no fue lo único bajo lo que debí excusarme- admitió Tobirama, sintiendo que lo que había hecho estaba mal y lo sabía, pero reconocerlo era algo totalmente distinto.

-La ley del fratricidio es esa, Tobirama, si no somos más autos y hacemos lo que es necesario…nuestro hijo y nosotros habríamos sido quienes hubieran muerto- le recordó Miso, por supuesto que entendía sus miedos y dudas, lo compartía, pero al vida no les pedía explicaciones, solo que actuaran, ¿Cómo luchar contra eso?, -tarde o temprano Kosuke hubiera tomado nuestras cabezas para obtener el trono, sabes que es así- Tobirama aparto la mirada, claro que sabía eso, pero vivir con la culpa no era precisamente más agradable, -puede que Kami nos condene al infierno, pero si no hacemos o que estipula las leyes, ¿Cómo podemos esperar que otros las sigan?- esta pregunta era especialmente importante, el pueblo y el imperio entero esperaban algo de ellos, si no cumplía con esa expectativas, no obtendrían el respeto de nadie.

Era cruel hablar de esa forma, quizás demasiado sincero, pero el imperio Uchiha o había sido creado con el fin de ser sentimental, de hecho y si se analizaban las cosas con la debida atención se podía concluir que los sentimientos no tenían lugar, solo personas estoicas y de mente fría podrían sobrevivir, por supuesto que Miso no se consideraba a si misma alguien así, no era su naturaleza serlo, pero por el bien de sus hijos y su esposo, tenía que aprender a hacer lo que era mejor para el Imperio, eso era lo único importante a hacer en realidad y por lo que debían luchar, habían pasado de una tribu nómada sin poder ni posición, guerreros sin miedo, a ser los dueños absolutos del mundo y debían mantener ese poder, habían luchado mucho por conseguirlo y ser uno más entre los nombres que había gobernado no era en lo absoluto una opción, ellos dejarían su propio legado, debían hacerlo. Por supuesto que Miso no estaba de acuerdo con la ley del fratricidio, le parecía que tomar la vida de inocentes no era correcto, pero no osaba cambiar una ley que existía por una razón, eso evitaba las guerras civiles, evitaba el caos y la insurrección, pero ¿A qué precio? El temor, quien tomaba la vida e inocentes era tachado de tirano, pero las respuestas y motivaciones para llevar a cabo actos tan irreprochables, solo Kami lo sabia y era mejor que continuase siendo así. Fascinado, Tobirama no alcanzaba a entender de donde es que ella sacaba su fe, él había creído en el sistema y en el Imperio hacia años atrás, antes de conocerla y formar una familia con ella, pero viendo que él quizás también fuer a morir irremediablemente en algún momento por culpa de esta ley, había intentado resignarse, pero quería vivir, por su hijo, por el Imperio, por Miso y por todo lo que sabía y sentía que podría hacer si llegaba a ser Sultan, porque tras la existencia que había llevado, temiendo día y noche poder morir por causa de los verdugos, realmente quería creer que estos días, este infierno, podría transformarse en el paraíso que él y su esposa merecían vivir y sostener. Con cuidado y una intensa mirada de su parte, Miso acuno el rostro de su esposo en sus manos, sin apartar ni por un segundo su mirada dela de él, si, tenía miedo como el, pero no estaba dispuesta a claudicar y si él dudaba, entonces podía tomar fuerza de ella, pero rendirse a esas altura no era en lo absoluto una opción, no podía serlo.

-Llegará el día en que todos griten, viva el Sultan Tobirama- una sonrisa divertida y levemente infantil se plasmó en el rostro de la Haseki, contagiándosela a su esposo, sabía que sería Sultan, o veía en su futuro y ella estaría a su lado sin importar lo que pasara, -entonces todo cuanto hemos hecho valdrá la pena, ahora eres el heredero el Imperio, sucederás al Sultan Hashirama, todo estará bien- convenció, viéndolo entrelazar sus manos con las de ella, creyendo por fin en la convicción que evocaban sus palabras, no quería que él se preocupara por nada, estos eran sus días de mayor alegría y paz, no los recuperaría cuando fuera Sultan, debía disfrutarlos mientas aun pudiera hacerlo. -Creo que es mejor que olvides estas preocupaciones, lo que hiciste estuvo bien, no es nada que otros Sultanes no hayan hecho antes que tú- comparo, siento empática con él y conociendo de sobra sus resoluciones personales, pero que por ahora estaban erradas.

-Eso espero- suspiro Hashirama, alzando una de las manos de su esposa, besando caballerosamente el dorso de esta, pero en lugar de la radiante sonrisa que esperaba de ella, la sentía parcialmente lejana, como si estuviera preocupada por algo. -¿Qué tienes?- ella era la Sultana de su corazón, verla infeliz era lo que más lo preocupaba, especialmente porque no cualquier cosa conseguía molestarla o hacerla sentir mal.

-Lo único que me duele es la verdad, tengo un nudo en la garganta, que no puedo sacar, mi propia vergüenza- Miso sabía que pensar en ello estaba mal, Tobirama se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero era muy difícil para una mujer no poder seguir teniendo hijos, especialmente en una sociedad donde esto era visto como un error. -Tobirama…

-No, eso no me importa y creí que estaba claro- discutió el albino, cayendo en que era lo que estaba aludiendo, no le importaba que ya no pudieran tener más hijos ni que solo tuvieran un Príncipe y cuatro hijas, ella era lo importante para él, el resto del mundo podría hundirse en la entrañas de la tierra y a él nunca le importaría, -habrá muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero en mi corazón solo estas tú, tú eres mi esposa, mi Sultana- le recordó, incapaz de retroceder ante sus propias declaraciones.

El tiempo había hecho que se volviera reservado, temiendo a la muerte en infinidad de ocasiones, pero no sabía que sería de su vida sin esa mujer a su lado, Miso era su todo y ninguno de los dos era sustituible en esta historia, ella era su Sultana y nunca amaría a nadie más.

* * *

Mariam no tenía ni la más remota idea de a donde la llevaban.

La noche anterior, luego de haber llegado al Palacio y haberse bañado a gusto, había dormido mejor de cómo había recordado haberlo hecho en otras ocasiones, claro, no es como si las camas fueran demasiado cómodas teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de un mero colchón y sabanas conque cubrirse, pero había estado tan agotada por el viaje en barco desde Venecia hasta esta tierra de cuento de hadas, que sin darse cuenta se había quedado profundamente dormida apenas y su cuerpo se había puesto en contacto con su nueva cama y ahora, apenas unos minutos después de haber despertado en este su primer día en el Palacio Imperial de los Uchiha, una de las encargadas del Harem—que sabía se llamaba Akira—le había dicho que la hija del Sultan Hashirama; la Sultana Kaori, quería hablar con ella. En silencio y acatando las órdenes dadas, incapaz de protestar porque eso no le haría ningún bien ni en el más insignificante de lo sentido, la bella y pelirroja veneciana vestía un modesto vestido blanco de escote en V, poco rebajado, de mangas ajustadas hasta los codos y holgadas hasta cubrir sus manos y cuya falda llegaba al suelo; sobre el vestido usaba una especie de chaqueta de tela verde azulado que hacía ver el atuendo como un uniforme, y puede que eso fuera en realidad ya que todas las jóvenes del Harem vestían igual. Se detuvo ante unas elaboradas puertas de madera—que casi parecían metal por su solidez—esperando a resolución de lady Akira que tras indicarle a los escoltas jenízaros que abrieran la puerta, le indico que ingresara, marchándose y dejándola sola, porque no formaba parte de su trabajo encargarse de la joven a partir de allí, tragando saliva de forma inaudible en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Mariam se sujetó levemente la falda para no tropezar y recordando parte de las indicaciones que lady Akira le había dado por el camino, ingreso con la mirada baja, lo más dócil que le fue posible, después de todo ella era solo una esclava y la mujer que había pedido verla era una Sultan, la hija del gobernante del mundo, por lo que al estar a unos cuantos pasos de ella, lo prudentemente recomendable, descendió en una profunda reverencia, sin atreverse a alzar la vista ni por un breve instante.

Los aposentos de Madre Sultana solo podían ser ocupados por quien dirigiera el Harem y como la única hija el Sultan el mundo e hija de la Sultana Kaede, solo Kaori podía residir en ello, encontrándose sentada en el diván junto a la ventana en sus aposentos y acompañada por su doncella de mayor confianza, Yuna, que permanecía de pie a su lado, ambas observando con un vago asentimiento de satisfacción a esta encantadora veneciana. La Sultana portaba un elegante vestido morado—el color de la realeza, además del favorito de su difunta madre—de escote bajo y cuadrado, así como mangas ajustadas hasta los codos donde se volvían holgadas y semitransparentes para cubrir las manos; sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de seda índigo, cerrada por sietes botones de plata desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, así como de mangas ajustadas y cortas hasta los codos, abierta bajo el vientre, el centro del corpiño, el borde del escote y el extremo de las mangas así como la caída y el dobladillo de la falda estaban enmarcados por un escueto pero favorecedor bordado y encaje de escamas de plata. Su melena de rizos miel dorado se encontraba perfectamente recogida tras su nuca, adornado por una elegante corona de oro que replicaba flores de jazmín y decorada por diamantes y amatista de múltiples colores. Alrededor de su cuello reposaba una insuperable gargantilla de oro de inspiración egipcia y del cual pendía un diamante ámbar en forma de lágrima a juegos con unos pendientes de oro en forma de flor de jazmín y de los que pendía un cristal en forma de lágrima. Ella era la mujer más poderosa del Palacio, una dama noble que pese a tener la sangre de una esclava por su madre, era miembro de la noble dinastía Uchiha, y por el bienestar del Imperio estaba dispuesta a hacerlo que fuera necesario y hacer que Madara llegara a trono algún día era su mayor deseo porque estaba segura de que su tío Tobirama no era digno de llegar al trono y si lo hacía, ella haría que Madara fuera un digno sucesor, pero para ello debía tener a su lado a la mujer apropiada.

-Ahora eres propiedad del Imperio Uchiha, nosotros decidimos si vives o mueres- anuncio la Sultana Kaori con un tono de voz entre confiado y amable. -Conque tu eres Mariam Baffo, hija del gobernador de Venecia- un asentimiento fue la inmediata respuesta de Mariam que se preguntó cómo es que esa hermosa mujer sabía todo sobre ella, pero sus propios ajuares expresaban muy bien que era más poderosa que nadie en la tierra, -espero que tu carácter sea tan hermoso como tu rostro- Kami mediante, así seria.

-Sultana, para mi es inmenso honro estar en su presencia-declaró Mariam, sobrecogida con la belleza e intelecto de la Sultana, la única persona que hasta la fecha le había dado la bienvenida.

La mujer ante ella era tan solo un poco mayor que ella, pero en contrapunto con ella que solo había sido la hija de un noble, la Sultana Kaori era la hija del gobernante del mundo, su poder estaba seguro, sabía que si quería estar a salvo debería serle leal esta mujer que incluso le daba la bienvenida como nadie más lo había hecho…era difícil sentir seguridad entre esos muros enjoyados y recubiertos en oro, claro que causaban fascinación pero no seguridad, porque apenas y habiendo pasado una noche allí, Mariam ya comprendía que solo era un calabozo enjoyado, la verdadera seguridad estaba en el poder, ahí en unos aposentos tan lujos como aquellos y teniendo la autoridad suficiente para hacer que otros cumplieran su ordenes tras haber pronunciado un insignificante palabra, la posición más alta de todas representaba no solo el reconocimiento e importancia sino también la capacidad de sobrevivir y por más egoísta que fuera Mariam quería vivir, por supuesto que era joven e ingenua y mucho, pero tenía valor y quien no lo tenía no podía enfrentarse a las adversidades, nunca—hasta ese punto de su vida—se había enfrentado a algo así, por lo que tenía toda la resistencia posible para luchar, tenía la fe en que su voluntad le permitiera abrirse paso y quería hacerlo. Kaori esbozo una ligera sonrisa de superioridad ante los anhelos que veía en la mirada de esta joven veneciana, por supuesto que ambas casi tenían la misma edad, pero una gran diferencia; Kaori no tenía ambición, pero si mucho intelecto y experiencia, y Mariam si tenía ambición pero inexperiencia, la ambición y lealtad eran cosas opuestas que parecía superponerse entre sí, pero que con el estímulo correcto se unían e irían de la mano en lugar de suplantarse entre sí, eso es lo que ella aspiraba a obtener, eta joven conocida como Mariam de Venecia quería ser una Sultana como cualquier otra chica del Harem ambicionaba serlo, pero…¿Tenía la voluntad? Esta era la auténtica cuestión, con su apoyo podría llegar lejos, pero sin él no sería nada, si quería ver realizada alguna ambición, ambas se necesitaban, por el futuro del Imperio.

-¿Qué talentos tienes?- inquirió Kaori, curiosa por saber que tan profunda era esta belleza.

-Proviene de una familia noble y muy bien relacionada, Sultana- contesto Yuna, ya que ella había sido la encargada de averiguar todo con respecto al historial de esta joven, Mariam, -ha de ser muy inteligente y evidentemente tiene buenos modales- supuso, ya que no podría ser de otro modo, no con los privilegios otorgados y su conducta lo demostraba.

-Si me obedeces no te faltara nada- advirtió Kaori, poniendo el mundo en bandeja para esta joven que se sintio tan abrumada, peor poniendo como limite la lealtad, era joven y aprendería, pero para que eso pasara habría de trazar puntos desde el primer momento. -Tenemos un Príncipe que necesitara un Harem dentro de poco, el Príncipe Madara que tiene más o menos tu edad, cuando sea enviado a una provincia necesitare de una aliada que lo guié por el buen camino, lo complazca y me sea leal a mí- vio como Mariam asimilaba cuidadosamente cada palabra, gravándose el nombre del príncipe en su mente cual hierro incandescente, algo que no podía ni debía olvidar. -Son tiempos difíciles, todos se traicionan entre sí, pero si tú eres leal serás ampliamente recompensada, incluso podrías convertirte en una Sultana y gobernar el mundo- declaro eta idea con el fin de enaltecer la ambición de la joven cuyos orbes ónix parecieron brillar ante la idea y no era para menos.

La lealtad no era un juguete y eso bien lo sabía, si quería que en algún punto le fueran leales a ella cuando ordenase algo, y vaya que la idea le encantaba, debería aprender a ser leal antes, claro que no a cualquiera sino a aquellos que lo merecían, recordando nuevamente las palabras de lady Akira, la encargada del Harem; Mariam se tomó la osadía de acortar la distancia que la separaba de la Sultana Kaori ante quien se arrodillo, sosteniendo el dobladillo de su vestido en un gesto de sumisión y besando la tela, según lady Akira había dicho eso representaba vasallaje y para una esclava que acabada e llegar al Palacio Imperial, no se esperaba otra cosa y esto era precisamente lo que estaba demostrando, que podía cumplir el rol que se le pedía que interpretase. En su mente retumbaba un nombre Madara, ese era su objetivo, ser la Sultana de este Príncipe y acompañarlo en todo momento, ser la madre de su hijos, la Sultana del Imperio, la dueña de todo, el seria Sultan algún día y ella estaría a su lado y aprendería de él lo ayudaría, ese era el destino que quería para sí, ¿Podía enamorarse de una persona con solo saber su nombre? La verdad es que no, pero no era su nombre lo que causo su atracción por este Príncipe tan desconocido para ella, sentía atracción por la idea del poder, porque aunque se enamorara y padeciera el encanto del romance, el poder siempre estaría allí, lo obtendría de cualquier forma, pero si lo anhelaba…suponía que la victoria seria aún más satisfactoria. Kaori arqueo una ceja con muy bien disimulada sorpresa, alzando la mirada hacia Yuna que solo pudo encogerse de hombros, la primea forma de ser una Sultana era naciendo como tal pero si no se tenía esta gloriosa opción o se aprendía y guardaba silencio para fortalecerse y llegar a la cima, usando todas las herramienta a su alcance, o se conquistaba el corazón de un Príncipe y Mariam podría hacer eso, claro que Madara nunca había tenido un Harem porque esto estaba prohibido hasta que fuera destinado a gobernar una provincia, era un Príncipe que no sabía nada de los placeres de intimar con una mujer, pero una mujer como Mariam podría saber cómo cautivar y enaltecer las pasiones de alguien como él, y si ganaba su corazón y le daba un hijo…su lugar como Sultana seria seguro, además el hecho de lo que sucedería si al tenia ella de su lado. Si, la estrategia era perfecta, y tenía espías entre los sirvientes que serían enviados junto a Madara para gobernar Otogakure, podría proteger a esta chica veneciana aun en la distancia y eso haría.

-Hare lo que usted ordene, Sultana, siempre estaré a su servicio- juro Mariam, solo entonces atreviéndose a alzar la mirada.

La respuesta ante su muestra de inmediata lealtad fue una sonrisa ladina, ligeramente divertida y principesca, que se plasmó en los labios de la Sultana Kaori, al igual que una mirada de que podía retirarse, había demostrado que podía hacer lo que se le pidiera que hiera, había demostrado que podía ser una buena servidora del Imperio y el pago por esto era la oportunidad de estar en el corazón, la cama y la vida de un Príncipe del Imperio Uchiha y a cambio ser una Sultana, dejar su propia huella. Peor en lugar de dejarla partir en solitario como Mariam había esperado que sucediera, la doncella que hasta entonces había estado de pie junto a la Sultana Kaori, como su servidora de mayor confianza, —lady Yuna—reverencio a la Sultana antes de situarse a su lado e indicarle que la escoltaría de regreso al Harem, lo que por cierto resulto muy confuso para Mariam, por supuesto que el Palacio era muy grande, lo suficiente como para perderse al primer intento, pero ya conocía el pasillo que conectaba el Harem y los otros aledaños con los aposentos de la Sultana Kaori, pero por ahora creía bastarse sola para regresar a su lugar, más lady Yuna que le sujeto el brazo le hizo entender totalmente lo opuesto y ya que la Sultana Kaori no prestaba ningún tipo de objeción, no le quedaba más que obedecer, por lo cual se hubo mantenido estoica mientras dos doncellas que custodiaban las puertas le abrían paso para dejarla salir junto a lady Yuna. Fuera de la habitación aún se encontraban los escoltas jenízaros que permanecieron imperturbables cuales témpanos de hielo y a quienes encontraron a su paso apenas cruzaron el umbral, siguiendo a lay Yuna que por cierto no le soltaba el brazo, Mariam la sintió detenerse e hizo igual, no entendiendo el porqué de este gesto apenas y se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de los aposentos de la Sultana Kaori, confusa, Mariam intercalo su mirada hacia los pasillos vecinos en caso de que hubiera sucedido algo, más seguía sin entender porque lady Yuna había hecho que se detuviera—literalmente—en medio de la nada.

-Todas llegamos aquí como esclavas- comenzó Yuna, picándole el pecho con un dedo para llamar su atención, haciendo que Mariam arqueara una ceja, confundida por sus palabras, -si te comportas no tienes por qué ser una esclava para siempre- le sugirió con una sonría tentadora que ciertamente llamo la atención de la veneciana. La doncella de confianza de la Sultana Kaori le comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos: -Edúcate, cierra la boca y compórtate- señalo como si fuera obvio lo que ella debía hacer de ahora en más, pero para sorpresa de Yuna, Mariam si le estaba prestando atención y mucha, su rostro se había relajado y parecía una alumna presta y atenta como ninguna joven del palacio lo era o solía ser. -Todas las chicas se preparan para servirle al Príncipe; si te eligen, satisfaces al Príncipe Madara y le das un hijo serás su favorita- Yuna bajo la voz, esperando no llamar la atención de nadie que pudiera encontrarse cerca, se debía ser precavida, -…y reinaras el mundo.

Con una sonrisa confiada, Lady Yuna se separó de ella y le indico que la siguiera, no tenían tiempo que perder, tenía que comenzar a aprender de todo cuanto le fuera posible, porque de no ser así, la ayuda de la Sultana Kaori no serviría de nada, siguiéndola; Mariam sonrió de lado para sí, la idea de reinar de esa manera…no era nada desagradable.

* * *

-Adelante- permitió Miso en cuanto hubieron llamado a la puerta de sus aposentos.

Siguiendo con las costumbres y tradiciones, su esposo se encontraba junto al Sultan Hashirama en la reunión del Consejo Real, junto con los Pasha, Jueces, Eruditos y Visires, ya que el Sultan Hashirama no tenía más herederos, era el deber de su esposo el Príncipe Tobirama de conocer cada aspecto le Imperio que tarde o temprano habría de heredar, más eso no la tranquilizaba mientras—sentada en el diván junto a la ventana—se encontraba bordando distraídamente una pieza de encaje, acompañada por sus doncellas, el Sultanato significaba triunfo, pero también sufrimiento, más era aceptar esto o la muerte. La esposa del Príncipe Tobirama y Sultana Haseki, portaba un elegante vestido de seda y satín azul de escote cuadrado y mangas transparente y holgadas en forma acampanada hechas de gasa y ribeteadas en encaje, con falda de una ola capa totalmente lisa, hecha de seda pero bordada en hilo de plata para recrear rosas; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una sencilla chaqueta de satín azul oscuro—aunque lucia igual que el color del vestido pese a ser de un tono levemente ennegrecido—hasta la altura de los muslos, de mangas cortas hasta los codos y escote cuadrado y cerrado tras la espalda, si diseño alguno en el frente salvo por el encaje que decoraba la tela. Su largo cabello ébano se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca y peinado de tal modo que un par de rizos enmarcaran su rostro e hicieran destacar aún más la bellísima corona de oro y plata que emulaba espina y rosas decoradas con zafiros, diamantes, topacios y cristales azules, complementando un par de pendientes de cuna de diamante en forma de lagrima con un zafiro en el centro, y una cadena de plata con un dije a imagen de los pendientes. Levanto la mirada hacia las puerta apena se hubieron abiertos, dejado el bordado sobre el diván y levantándose en seguida al ver de quien se trataba, sonriendo con alegría al verlo, después de todo era la última vez que se verían, ahora el debería partir a u provincia, el Sultan Hashirama había designado que así sucediera y así se haría.

El Príncipe Madara era el hombre más guapo que había visto el Imperio en mucho tiempo, tal vez porque fuera el único que tras generaciones de antecedentes extranjeros representaba los típicos rasgos que caracterizaban a los miembros del Imperio; alto, de tez blanca, cabello azabache hasta los hombros y una presencia muy llamativa, no intimidante pero sí que podía compararse únicamente con la presencia del Sultan del mundo y ante quienes sus doncellas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse mientras reverenciaban al joven Príncipe. Debidamente engalardonado luego de haber asistido a la reunión del consejo real, el Príncipe portaba—por sobre la habitual túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y manga ceñidas a las muñecas—un sencillo Kaftan de seda rojo persa, de cuello alto y mangas hasta los codos; el centro del pecho, el cuello, el borde de las mangas y el dobladillo eran un tono ligeramente más claro, Hematita, además y combinando a la perfección con la túnica y las botas de cuero que usaba, una serie de cuatro botones color negro adornados a cada lado de estos ostentaba un broche que representaba el emblema de los Uchiha, cerrando la tela, ciertamente podía no ser un Sultan, solo un Príncipe, pero tenía presencia y quien tenía esto ya tenía dos de las cualidades más importantes en cuanto a las características de un gobernante nato; impresionar y suspira, de no ser así, ¿Por qué sus doncellas suspiraban como enamoradas, sonrojándose? No había nadie tan cautivante a primera vista como Madara. Había llegado el momento de la verdad, hoy partiría a Otogakure y demostraría si, como gobernador, tenía las cualidades natas para llegar a ser considerado un potencial sucesor al trono o bien una posible amenaza dependiendo de la situación, aunque Miso estaba segura de que él jamás seria esto último, él tenía un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón después de todo.

-Sultana Miso- saludo Madara inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza ante ella.

-Alteza- saludo la Haseki saludándolo y reverenciándolo debidamente así por el protocolo, indicándole a sus doncellas que se retiraran y una vez hubo sucedido esto y sintio las puertas cerrarse, lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas siendo correspondida de inmediato, -Madara- suspiro alegremente, separándose y acunando el rostro de él entre su manos, lo veía como a un hermano menor o incluso un hijo, ya que al ser huérfano de madre, siempre había sentido cierto cariño por él. -Hoy es tu gran día, te iras, tendrás tu propio territorio y serás soberano de todo a tu paso, una muestra del poder que puedes obtener si eres leal al Imperio- aludió viéndolo asentir y bajar la mirada con cierta humildad, era tan inocente…todo lo que muchos jóvenes de su edad eran, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Esa era la cuestión.

-Y lo soy, Sultana- declaro Madara sin deja lugar a la duda, nunca pensaría ir en contra del Imperio ni de ella que era como la madre/hermana que nunca había tenido, -Kami mediante podré demostrarlo ante el Imperio entero- oro, porque esto era algo que debería hacer, guiando su acciones en base a lo que fuera lo mejor para el Imperio y el Sultanato.

-Amen- secundo Miso, por supuesto que confiaba en él y en su lealtad, pero no en la de otros.

Su afecto por Madara era un gesto de buena voluntad e inocencia, porque él carecía de las ambiciones y la crueldad que destruía a los miembros del Imperio, pero de igual manera y sobradamente sabía que esta inocencia no duraría para siempre, no sería una criatura inocente para el resto de su vida, a su debido tiempo y como todos…se mancharía de sangre, lodo y crueldad, era imposible permanecer inocente para siempre, todos tenían errores y pecados de lo que avergonzarse, todos siempre tenían algo con lo que cargar, fuera cuales fueran las circunstancias y el caso de este Príncipe no era particular de ningún otro. Tobirama no confiaba en Madara y le sobraban razones por las que pensar así, ya que al ser más inocente que la mayoría Madara bien podía ser manipulado con facilidad, pero al menos por su parte las mujeres que había elegido para él eran dóciles, todas se encontraban bajo sus órdenes y tenían como único deber complacerlo y hacerlo feliz, no hacer que él les diera, poder, autoridad ni nada que la enalteciera, aunque era un tanto hipócrita de su parte resguardar que eso no pasara porque así es como ella misma había llegado al nivel jerárquico en que estaba, pero dudaba que todas las mujeres fueran o tan inteligentes o tan cuidadosas como para anteponer el bienestar del Imperio por sobre sus propia ambiciones, esto era sumamente difícil de encontrar. Pero si bien Tobirama no confiaba en él, ella sí, confiaba porque Madara la tenía en la estima más alta que podía existir, en momentos pasados la había llamado madre e incluso hermana, quien tuviera un lugar así en la vida de un Príncipe no lo perdía jamás, por lo que si algo sucedía en el futuro, Miso se sentía en paz, Madara la protegería y ella a él, eran familia, tal vez no en sangre obviamente pero se apreciaba como tal y ante esto no existía discusión alguna, ella si confiaba en Madara.

-Siguiendo las tradiciones, seleccione a las mujeres más bellas el Harem solo para ti, según tus…preferencias.- Miso sonrió pícaramente más él hubo aparto la mirada, divertido porque se tomara atribuciones que solo una madre podría tener, aunque él la veía de esa forma y por eso se lo permitía. -No olvides que la justicia deber gobernar tus decisiones, debes tener confianza en ti mismo, pero también escuchar otros, porque un verdadero Sultan sabe cuándo reflexionar y cuando atacar- aconsejo, le escribiría todo el tiempo para ayudarlo a tomar decisiones si él así se lo pedía, pero esta vez debería aprender por su cuenta y tratar de no equivocarse, porque sus errores serian vistos como una debilidad. -Ahora te dejo partir, despido a un niño, pero espero que cuando volvamos a vernos, quien este frente a mi sea un hombre, un glorioso Príncipe- ánimo, entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

Recordaba lo dichosa que se había sentido cuanto Takeru había nacido, el único hijo varón, el único Príncipe que le había dado a Tobirama, lo amaba con u alma y si algo le sucedía a ese niño moriría, una parte de su corazón dejaría de existir si algo le sucedía a él al igual que a Tobirama, pero su amor y afecto po Madara era distinto, desde el primer momento lo había visto diferente, aun sin ser una favorita había velado por él como una sirvienta, lo había cuidado y visto crecer, no sabía si o amaba como a un hijo o como a un hermano específicamente, pero lo veía como a una parte de su vida y, viéndolo besarle el dorso de la mano en un gesto de vasallaje para con la mujer más importante dentro del Palacio imperial…temió que le sucediera algo, estarían separados por kilómetros, él en una provincia y ella en este hermoso Palacio, pero no debía pensar así y se lo dijo a si misma mientras lo veía alzar la vista y sonreírle, debía confiar en que él podría cuidar de sí mismo, después de todo era un consumado guerrero que podía defenderse perfectamente en el campo de batalla, eso lo había visto, tenía que confiar en él. Muchas cosas había visto en este Palacio, había temido por su vida al ser uno de los pocos príncipes que habían escapado de la ley el fratricidio, él y su tío Tobirama…sentir semejante miedo no tenía comparación, era como si a cada instante le estuviera respirando la parca de la muerte sobre el hombro, sentía su presencia, sabía que estaba ahí, más no podía quitársela de encima, en medio de esta odisea y habiendo sido un niño había conocido a una concubina del Harem, muy amable y que siempre había sabido como hacerlo reír, lo había hecho ignorar sus propios miedos, lo había animado a no sentir temor y ahora veía esa concubina convertida en una Sultana, la esposa de su tío y a quien continuaba viendo como a una madre, por supuesto que cuidaría de si mismo ya que lo último que quería hacer seria preocuparla, pero no la olvidaría aunque estuviera en otra provincia, siempre seguiría sus consejos.

-Sultana- reverencio Madara a modo de despedida.

Sonriendo alegremente por su caballerosidad, Miso lo hubo reverenciado apropiadamente, viendo con alegría y dolor como le daba la espalda y abandonaba sus aposentos, el niño a quien tanto quería comenzaba a crecer y dejar de necesitarla, pero entenderlo no era algo fácil; despedía a un niño, pero la próxima vez estaría frente a un hombre.

* * *

 **PD:** no les mentiré, hubiera actualizado antes porque tenía pensado iniciar la actualización ayer, pero tuve una jaqueca horrible y no pude hacer nada, de hecho ahora mismo también me duele la cabeza pero por haberme dedicado el día entero a escribir la actualización y ya planeando los próximo capítulos, porque si salgo de una historia o capitulo, ya me sumerjo en otro, se los aseguro :3 esta semana (en que volveré a clases) actualizare " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " y " **Titanic Naruto Style** " el fin de semana, " **El Clan Uchiha** " la próxima semana y " **Operación Valkiria** " el próximo fin de semana :3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion-de la primera película-ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las **películas del universo de "el Conjuro" y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Personajes Históricos:**

 **-Sultan Suleiman I-Sultan Hashirama:** llamado, " **El Magnífico** ", fue uno de los mayores gobernantes del Imperio, hijo del **Sultan Butsuma I** y de la **Sultana Annaisha** , su apodo de " **El Magnífico** " no se debe solo a su habilidad como conquistador, sino además a su misericordia y sabiduría. Es el actual gobernante del Imperio que pese a no ser un hombre viejo, lidia con la muerte de su esposa Kaede, lo que lo hará débil en estos, los últimos meses de su legislatura.

- **Sultana Mihrimah-Sultana Kaori:** fue **la única hija del Sultan Hashirama y la Sultana Kaede** , **se le conoció por su gran belleza** además de por ser la única hija de un Sultan que ejerció políticamente como **Madre Sultana** hasta su muerte, casada con dos Visires y la figura más importante en la política de la época hasta su muerte. Sera **la mayor aliada de Mito** y **la espina en el contado del Sultanato de Tobirama y Miso**.

 **-Sultan Selim II-Sultan Tobirama:** es **el hermano menor del Sultan Hashirama** y heredero del Sultanato, se caracterizó por ser **un Sultan muy estricto y severo** , dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplir con las leyes, evitando muertes innecesarias, es un hombre que no se deja manipular y que está dispuesto a ser cruel con tal de proteger a su esposa y sus hijos.

 **-Sultana Afife Nurbanu-Sultana Kaoru Miso:** fue **la primera mujer no perteneciente al Imperio en ostentar el rango de Madre Sultana** , no pudiendo ejercer mayor poder político a causa de su cuñada, **la Sultana Kaori** y posteriormente por **la favorita del Sultan Madara, la Sultana Mito**. Es una mujer naturalmente ambiciosa y que puede ser cruel con tal de proteger a sus hijos.

 **-Sultan Murad III-Sultan Madara:** fue _el_ **único hijo de la Sultana Toka** , y **sobrino de los Sultanes Hashirama y Tobirama** , y **ascendió al trono luego de la muerte de todos los demás herederos a una edad temprana**. Su Sultanato estuvo marcado por las continuas guerras con Persia y los Estados cristianos europeos representados por el Reino de Hungría, Transilvania y el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico, volviéndose un personaje de importancia durante la Guerra de los Quince Años, **provocando la decadencia económica e institucional que asolo al Imperio hasta el Sultanato de Sasuke I**.

 **-Sultana Safiye-Sultana Mito** : fue una n **oble veneciana secuestrada por los piratas y vendida como esclava a Konoha** , donde por su _belleza fue elegida por la Sultana como favorita del entonces Príncipe Madara_. Se dice que amor por el Sultan Madara fue tal que **llego contratar a una bruja que hizo un hechizo para impedirle estar con otras mujeres** , ganando gran poder político hasta que esta artimaña fue descubierta, posteriormente reservándose a convertirse en asesora política del Sultan.


	3. Chapter 2

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie " **Muhtesem Yuzyil** ", de **2011** a **2014** , producida por **Timur Savci** y y representada en esta cronología por **Gözde Turker** ( **Sultana Safiye** ) **Serhan Onat** ( **Sultan Murad III** ) **Pelin Karahan** ( **Sultana Mihrimah** ), **Engin Öztürk** ( **Sultan Selim II** ) y **Merve Boluğur** ( **Sultana Nurbanu** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 2

 _Palacio de Otogakure_

-Vamos niñas- apremio lady Pavlin, haciendo sonar las palmas de sus manos velozmente, -todas acomódense, elijan una cama y guarden sus pertenencias- ordeno, vigilando estrechamente a todas las niñas.

Las concubinas seleccionadas para ser favoritas del príncipe Madara habían emprendido un largo viaje desde la capital del Imperio hasta la provincia de Otogakure, donde el joven príncipe ejercería como gobernador. El sistema como tal consistía en conformar un palacio como si fuera el del Sultan de aquel vasto Imperio; el príncipe Madara contaría con Pashas y emisarios bajo sus órdenes, tendría responsabilidades y obligaciones que cumplir, y por supuesto un harem de hermosas mujeres que hubieran de estar a su disposición así como para hacer crecer la dinastía Uchiha. La encarga del Harem del palacio era lady Pavlin Kalfa; una admirable belleza de largos rizos rubios que adornaba con una elegante diadema, vistiendo unas sencillas galas malva de escote cuadrado cerrado por cinco botones hasta la altura del vientre, mangas ceñidas y falda holgada, y por sobre estas galas un bolero azul oscuro ribeteado en encaje, con cortas mangas hasta los codos para abrirse en lienzos a la par de un fajín azul oscuro que se ceñía en su cintura, y un par de pequeños pendientes de ámbar en forma de lagrima. Servía lealmente al príncipe Madara y que hubo observado inquisitivamente a las jóvenes que hubieron comenzado a buscar un lugar propio en el enorme pabellón. El príncipe llegaría mañana por la mañana, ellos habían emprendido el viaje un día antes para prepararlo todo y darle un recibimiento apropiado para su rango.

Entre las jóvenes que se acomodaba en sus camas en aquel elegante pabellón, se encontraba Mariam Baffo, enviada por la propia Sultana Kaori; era de hecho tal vez la única de las jóvenes que no había sido elegida por la Sultana Kaoru Miso, esposa del príncipe Tobirama. La veneciana se encontraba plegando su colchón—ya que no lo necesitaría durante el día—antes de proceder a guardar los vestidos y joyas recibidos como obsequio de la hija del Sultan Hashirama en el cofre en la cabecera de su " _cama_ ". Sus largos cabellos rojos estaban sencillamente peinados para caer sobre sus hombros, únicamente adornados por una diadema dorada en forma de dalias decorada con pequeños cristales; llevaba un sencillo vestido de seda y gasa azul claro, de escote redondo—con un falso escote inferior ligeramente más alto y en forma de corazón, mangas holgadas y traslucidas hasta cubrir las manos y una falda holgada que le permitía sentirse cómoda. La verdad no se sentía mal ser esclava, aunque obviamente aquello era algo provisorio, no pretendía ser lo más bajo de la sociedad, no…lo que pretendía era mantenerse a salvo y para lograrlo tenía que llegar a lo más alto. Si, tenía ambiciones y no pensaba ocultarlo, menos aun cuando la Sultana Kaori la había alentado aferrarse a ello, siguiendo la vez los consejos que ella le había dado:

- _No quiero que olvides una cosa; Miso es tu enemiga, nunca será tu aliada, si tiene la oportunidad de destruirte; lo hará_ \- Mariam aun recordaba el enfático tono de voz que había usado la Sultana Kaori al despedirla, - _no hay bondad en ella, solo crueldad, así que no importa si te parece hermosa, cuando la veas una única vez, ve la belleza de una serpiente, atrayente, pero letal_ \- estás enseñanzas eran un fuego incandescente que latía en el corazón de Mariam.

El odio propiamente tal no era peligroso, porque podía tener fin o controlarse, pero…el odio que se inculcaba, cual prejuicio, se instalaba en la mente y el corazón, de donde no se podía arrancar jamás. Eso es lo que había logrado la Sultana Kaori; que el odio injustificado-solo por el hambre y la disputa por el poder-se instalara en el alma de Mariam, quebrantando su inocencia.

* * *

 _Palacio Imperial, Konoha_

En los lujosos aposentos destinados a la Madre Sultana—que en este caso eran los propios, ay que su padre le permitía ocuparlos y ostentar todo el poder y las responsabilidades de dicho cargo—se encontraba la Sultana Kaori, sentada sobre el elegante diván junto a la ventana. La joven Sultana vestía unas sencillas galas bermellón-burdeo hechas de tafetán y gasa color rubí que componían un escote cuadrado—con un escote inferior ligeramente más alto hecho de gasa, de caída en V—, cerrado en el corpiño por nueve botones rojos que iban desde el escote hasta la altura del vientre, ciñendo la tela a su cuerpo como un guante, falda holgada, mangas cortas y ceñidas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y traslucidas—por obra de la gasa—hasta casi cubrir las manos que mantenía cruzadas sobre su regazo. Su largo cabello miel dorado se encontraba prolijamente recogido tras su nuca, resaltando todavía más la corona de plata, rubíes y granates que replicaban capullos de rosa en florecimiento a juego de un par de pendientes de cuna de plata en forma de lagrima con un granate homólogo en el centro y una collar compuesto por seis cunas de plata con un granate en el centro y un dije de pata y diamantes que replicaba la cresta de los Uchiha. Frente a ella se encontraba su leal amigo y sirviente Homura, que acudía para darle el reporte habitual que ella solicitaba, preocupada por la situación emocional por la que atravesaba su padre Hashirama desde la muerte de su madre la Sultana Kaede.

-¿Cómo se siente su majestad hoy, Homura?- pregunto la Sultana Kaori con un tono sereno.

-Asiste a las reuniones del consejo solo por deber, mi Sultana- contesto su siempre leal eunuco. -Como ya habrá notado, la muerte de la Sultana Kaede lo cargo de años- añadió inevitablemente.

-Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no importa cuantas mujeres le envié, no recibe a ninguna- menciono Kaori en voz alta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, intentando pensar.

-El corazón no se manda, Sultana- se atrevió a justificar Homura, más pudiendo hablar con confianza ya que la Sultana valoraba su sinceridad como prueba de lealtad, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, -es todo cuanto puedo decir para justificar a su majestad- añadió con el debido respeto.

-Y quizás tengas razón- admitió la Sultana, cerrando los ojos brevemente. -¿Hay noticias de Mariam, Yuna?

Por su puesto que no pretendía que otra mujer ocupar el divino lugar que había tenido su hermosa madre en el corazón y la vida de su padre, no cuando—como todos—había crecido escuchando todo sobre su hermosa historia de amor, viendo como ambos se dedicaban un amor incondicional aun en su último día juntos, ¿Quién sería ella para presionar a su adorado padre? Podía ser su hija, pero no su gobernante. Solo quería verlo feliz, como hija le rompía el corazón verlo tan abatido por el dolor, sin nadie que lo ayudara. Cierto era que los asuntos de estado lo distraían de su dolor, pero tan solo por un breve tiempo, pues cuando acababa con ellos nuevamente su vida y día a día se encontraba tan vacío como siempre, y eso la preocupaba muchísimo…su padre estaba volviéndose una triste sombra del glorioso Sultan que antaño había sido, el pueblo comenzaba a hablar de la lástima que inspiraba. Pero por ahora y en lugar de concentrarse en su melancólico padre, elegía concentrarse en el futuro de su primo Madara, así de paso evitaba sumirse también ella en la melancolía. Por ahora y hasta nuevo aviso, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que Mariam lograse entrar en la cama de Madara y mantener un determinado grado de influencia, volviéndose además una Sultana , así evitaría que Miso acaparara el poder en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Se ha adaptado rápidamente al Harem del príncipe Madara- comunico la leal doncella de la Sultana, -Pavlin Hatun dice que es muy inteligente y callada, no tiene amigas, pero se entrega de lleno a aprender- añadió recordando con precisión las palabras que su amiga había plasmado en la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana.

-Para ascender al poder, no se necesita de lastres, no necesita amigas insulsas, sino aliados poderosos y sirvientes leales- repuso Kaori con ligera severidad, aunque como muchas Sultanas ella había logrado encontrar amigos leales y sinceros entre sus propios sirvientes y agradecía infinitamente a Kami por ello. -Escríbele a Pavlin Hatun, Mariam debe meterse en la cama de mi sobrino cuanto antes, debe ser el fruto de su deseo, no puede tener ninguna competidora, no me importa que tenga que hacer, pero no puede fallar- indico a Yuna que la reverencio inmediatamente a modo de respuesta. -La caída de Miso depende de eso- añadió en un vago suspiro, recordándoselo incansablemente a sí misma.

Podía sonar cruel, y de hecho lo era, pero lo importante de cara al futuro era ganar la batalla decisiva, y para lograrlo todos los medios eran buenos, no importaba el camino sino únicamente el desenlace; tenían que sacar a Miso del camino.

* * *

Como en tantas veces anteriores, la reunión del Consejo Real había resultado tediosa para Tobirama que se encontraba recostado sobre el regazo de su adorable esposa que le masajeaba los hombros, escuchándolo con suma atención. La hermosa Sultana Miso lucia unas regias galas de tafetán verde oscuro de mangas ceñidas hasta los codos que se volvían holgadas y transparentes hasta casi cubrir sus manos, de escote alto y cuadrado, con margen ribeteado en encaje ligeramente más claro en el borde del escote, detallando perfectamente su figura, continuando en una falda holgada; por sobre el vestido se encontraba una chaqueta de seda y gasa jade, sin mangas y de profundo escote en V cerrado bajo el busto—abierta bajo el vientre—bordada en hilo de plata para recrear ondas sobre la tela con diamantes engarzados que brillaba ante el movimiento. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba perfectamente recogido tras su nuca resaltando la cadena de oro con diamantes engarzados y de la que pendía el emblema de los Uchiha, sobre su cabello se hallaba una hermosa y delicada corona de oro y plata decorada con escamas de oro y ribeteada en esmeraldas para replicar espinas y hojas a juego con un complejo par de pendientes de oro que emulaban el contorno de una mariposa y de los que pendía un cristal en forma de lagrima. A Tobirama no lo aburrían las reuniones con los Pashas sino la actitud de su hermano mayor que se sumía en la melancolía.

-Me preocupa mucho mi hermano, nunca lo había visto tan abatido- comento el albino inevitablemente, recibiendo a cambio las cándidas caricias de su esposa en sus sienes, intentando mantenerlo calmado. -Quisiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero no sé qué hacer- añadió en un suspiro, intentando no distraerse de cadencioso tacto de su esposa.

-La Sultana Kaori seguramente le ha presentado mujeres- supuso Miso con un ligero bufido, volviendo a masajear los hombros de su esposo, aun sintiéndolo tenso, -pero según he oído, su majestad no recibe a ninguna- repuso al instante con una sonrisa confiada en sus labios.

-No lo culpo- admitió Tobirama finalmente, -Kaede fue una mujer excepcional, quizás no nos llevamos bien cada día de nuestras vidas, pero nunca fue mi enemiga- ¿Cómo guardarle rencor a Kaede? Ella le había enviado a Miso, gracias a ella había conocido al gran amor de su vida.

Había sido un príncipe joven y temeroso de morir por la ley del fratricidio como sucedía con tantos otros príncipes que eran considerados una amenaza, sabía que su hermano era bondadoso y no tomaría su vida a la primera oportunidad…pero una cosa era la actitud de su hermano como tal y otra como Sultan. Un día una concubina—como tantas otras que habían sido enviadas a su presencia, para su deleite personal—de deslumbrante belleza había entrado en su habitación…era más hermosa que cualquier ser que habitase la tierra, aun lo era, y no había podido enamorarse perdidamente de ella y viceversa, hoy su vida era lo que era gracias a Miso, gracias a ella había aprendido a ignorar el miedo y a luchar por aquello que merecía; ser el Sultan que gobernase el Imperio algún día. Miso igualmente estaba agradecida con su antigua amiga, de no ser por ella nunca hubiera sabido que un amor tan grande podía existir, claro que disfrutaba del poder de su posición pero…amaría de igual forma e incluso más a Tobirama aun cuando no fuese un príncipe, porque lo que había logrado llamar su atención era su corazón y como era frágil aunque no lo demostrase en lo absoluto, él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, por beneficio personal, por seguridad pero más que nada por el amor inconmensurable que había unido sus vidas y que aumentaba más cada día.

-De no ser por ella, nosotros no estaríamos juntos- recordó Miso, inclinándose la besarle la frente.

-Creo que de todas formas te hubiera visto, en algún momento- contrario Tobirama, alzando el rostro hacia ella, sonriendo ladinamente. -¿Seleccionaste a las mujeres del Harem de Madara?- pregunto finalmente, aun teniendo aquella duda en la mente.

-A gran parte de ellas- afirmo la pelinegra y es que no podía enorgullecerse por ello ya que cierta niña arrogante también se había involucrado, -desgraciadamente no puedo mantener al margen a la Sultana Kaori, pero según me dijo Naka Agha, ninguna de las mujeres que ella envió es gran cosa- desdeño, obligando a Tobirama a recostarse y relajarse; lo último que quería era darle más preocupaciones, ella se encargaría de todo, -además conozco el gusto de Madara con respecto a las mujeres, tendrá decenas de donde escoger- añadió, sonando muy segura ante esto último.

Los jóvenes príncipes que tuvieran contacto íntimo con mujeres sin haber sido destinados a una provincia tenían la restricción de no engendrar ningún hijo antes de que el Sultan lo permitiese—que es cuando eran designados a una provincia para gobernar—, pero pese a eso y siendo su leal amiga y confidente, Miso había descubierto el tipo de mujeres que eran agradables a ojos de Madara y se había esmerado en enviarle a jóvenes que cumplieran todos sus criterios y los propios debía añadir; que fueran sumisas, leales a ella, rubias o morenas y voluptuosas, oh, y por supuesto carentes de ambición. Por supuesto que Tobirama no confiaba en Madara, lo veía como un futuro contendiente por el trono en caso de que su pequeño hijo Takeru cuya salud por momentos era preocupante…Madara, después de Tobirama, era el único heredero al trono del Imperio para no caer en una guerra civil por el poder. Ella si confiaba en Madara; lo conocía desde que era un niño y le tenía un afecto tan grande que bien podía comprarse con el que una madre o hermana podía llegar a sentir, estaba dispuesta a protegerlo de todo y de todos así como sabía que ese muchacho la protegería ella, esa era la confianza que otorgaba el amor sincero y que solo podía sentirse en aquellos que se sentían como una familia, aunque no compartiesen la misma sangre.

-Madara confía ciegamente en ti, eso es bueno y debe mantenerse- solicito Tobirama entre líneas, acallando su desconfianza, sabiendo que Miso haría lo que fuera mejor para ambos, para su familia y para el futuro del Imperio, -si nuestro hijo no logra llegar a la edad adulta, Madara será la única esperanza de la dinastía para perdurar- a ninguno de los dos les gustaba pensar en eso, más era una posibilidad que se debía tener en cuenta, -no es sensato tener a un enemigo bajo nuestro mismo techo, solo por una mujer- no menospreciaría el poder de las mujeres, no cuando su propia mujer era digna de temer.

-Descuida, Tobirama, yo me ocupare de todo, tú quédate tranquilo- sosegó Miso con una sonrisa.

Ella no siempre había sido tan cruel como lo era hoy, pero el mundo que conformaba el Imperio, quienes lo habitaban y el poder por el que se debía luchar para sobrevivir habían hecho que desarrollara la habilidad de luchar, intrigar y conspirar con tal de proteger a quienes amaba, en realidad ella no era una mala persona, solo quería la paz para quienes le importaban…pero nadie había dicho que lograrlo fuera fácil.

* * *

 _Palacio de Otogakure_

El palacio de la provincia de Otogakure se encontraba gobernado por el más absoluto silencio, tan solo el crepitar de las llamas del fuego en las antorchas que iluminaban el pasillos y los ocasionales pasos del Hasoda Basi del príncipe Madara, Torifu Akimichi, que custodiaba las puertas que separaban los aposentos del príncipe del exterior, acompañado por dos soldados jenízaros. El príncipe había tenido un día largo de deberes luego de la reunión con los Pashas para comenzar a gobernar apropiadamente la provincia, y ahora le correspondía descansar para ejecuta apropiadamente sus correspondientes funciones. El hasta entonces inquebrantable silencio reinante en el pasillo fue roto por el sutil eco de pasos y tela contra el suelo con motivo de la aparición de lady Pavlin Kalfa, dos jóvenes como auxiliares y una concubina de brillante cabello pelirrojo que caminaba a la par de lady Pavlin. Torifu conocía a Pavlin, era algo inevitable en el Palacio Imperial del Sultan Hashirama, desde donde habían sido designados al servicio del príncipe Madara, solo que Torifu y había servido entonces a su alteza a diferencia de Pavlin que tan solo cumplía con la responsabilidad la cual había sido asignada.

-Torifu- saludo Pavlin, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Pavlin- correspondió de igual modo el leal sirviente.

-He traído una hermosa mujer para entretener a su alteza- comunico ella, aludiendo a la joven que se encontraba de pie a su lado.

Por mera costumbre, Torifu desvió su mirada hacia la joven, analizándola como si sus ojos fueran los del príncipe Madara para saber si aquella mujer seria de su agrado o no. Era ligeramente más baja y menos voluptuosa que el tipo de mujeres que eran atractivas a ojos del príncipe, por no citar que era pelirroja en lugar de morena o rubia; portaba un sencillo vestido de gasa blanca de profundo escote corazón que caía holgado sobre su cuerpo, destacando de igual modo sus atributos, con mangas holgadas y transparente que casi llegaban a cubrir las manos, y por breve el vestido una chaqueta transparente, sin mangas, de escote en V cerrado bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, recubierta por hilo de plata y diamante que formaba ondas y flores. Su largo cabello rojo estaba perfectamente peinado de una marea de rizos que caían sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda, con una diadema de oro en forma de cadena que dejaba caer un par de dijes de cristal sobre su frente y en los lados de su cabello, entrelazados con hilos de oro. Era una mujer muy joven y hermosa y que sería del agrado de cualquiera, pero…no encajaba con los gustos del príncipe Madara, por lo que Torifu no consideraba apropiado dejarla pasar, por lo que sujeto del brazo a Pavlin y se alejó de donde estaba la joven para hablarle en " _privado_ "

-Creo que te has equivocado- obvio Torifu a Pavlin, que suspiro por lo bajo, -al príncipe Madara no le gustan las mujeres pelirrojas, sino rubias o morenas, ni mucho menos tan menudas, sino voluptuosas- recordó, ya que el harem funcionaba para complacerlo, no para disgustarle.

-Solo hago lo que la Sultana Kaori ordeno- justifico Pavlin, cuyo papel era cumplir las órdenes dadas, nada más, -así mando que se hiciera y así se hará- recordó, ya que ambos eran sirvientes.

-Y yo he de velar por la felicidad de su alteza- se opuso Torifu terminantemente. -Llévate a esta mujer, trae a otra...- dicto sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

-No- refuto Mariam, que ya había tenido suficiente de aquella conversación. -El tiempo de las demás se acabó, ahora yo estoy aquí- añadió ante la mirada inquisidora que Torifu le hubo dirigido ante su osadía.

Estaba ahí por una razón, la Sultana Kaori le había dado no solo una misión que cumplir sino también una oportunidad para ascender desde la simple posición de esclava en el Harem, hasta poder volverse una Sultana, pero para lograrlo debía ser valiente, astuta y veloz, porque muchas esperarían para quitarle la oportunidad, y por lo mismo es que esta noche no podía fallar, debía entrar en la cama del príncipe a cualquier precio; no quería ser una esclava para siempre, quería ser una Sultana y lo conseguiría. Ante las palabras que hubo escuchado, Torifu se lejos de Pavlin, acercándose cautelosamente ante aquella joven que había hablado tan altaneramente, espero intimidarla con tan solo fruncir el ceño y sostenerle la mirada, más esto no hubo funcionado en lo absoluto puesto que la pelirroja hubo hecho igual, manteniendo las manos cruzadas con dignidad a la altura de su vientre. Debía reconocer que la mujer delante de él era inteligente, pero más que eso…era como ver una serpiente a los ojos, no podía confiar del todo en ella, era un sentimiento muy extraño. La Sultana Kaori le guardaba mucho cariño a su primo el príncipe Madara, por lo que Torifu no tenía por qué negarse a dejar pasar a aquella mujer…además de que la Sultana no elegiría a cualquier mujer solo porque sí, pero él de todas formas no confiaba en ella.

-¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde vienes?- cuestiono Torifu, sin dejarse impresionar por el carácter osado de aquella concubina.

-Era veneciana, y mi nombre es Mariam- contesto la pelirroja con una calma y seguridad avasalladora. -La Sultana Kaori me envió personalmente- añadió utilizando su influencia para sentirse todavía más segura de sí misma. -Diles a los sirvientes que abran las puertas- ordeno finalmente, sintiéndose muy cerca del poder que yacía del otro lado.

No retrocedería ni se iría de ahí sin importar lo que pasara, entraría por esa puerta a los aposentos del príncipe Madara y se volvería la única dueña de su corazón, su Sultana.

* * *

-Adelante- permitió Madara.

El día había sido por demás largo, y es que no esperaba en lo absoluto que aprender sobre los deberes y asuntos de estado fueran tan aburrido y difícil a su vez, tanto como para no comprender como es que sus tíos Hashirama y Tobirama podían entregarse de lleno a ello cada día. Torifu le había preguntado hace unos minutos tras si debía llamar a alguna mujer del Harem para que lo acompañase esa noche, ya que en los dos días que llevaban en Otogakure no había requerido de la presencia de ninguna, por lo que había aceptado la sugerencia, más por simple deber que por placer personal. Sentía que no podía confiar en nadie y no, no era simple paranoia pensar así, era su realidad. Tenía que tener hijos, era la verdad; Takeru, el hijo de su tío Tobirama y de Miso no tenía una salud estable, o cual era peligroso de cara al futuro, por eso lo estaban preparando para asumir el trono en caso de que fuera necesario y eso a su vez significaba que debía procrear descendencia, de lo contrario la dinastía Uchiha desaparecería y con ello el Imperio se sumiría en la guerra civil, y nadie quería eso. Cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo, Madara se dirigió a su cama en tanto sintió las puertas abrirse tras su orden, como señal de que una nueva mujer había entrado en sus aposentos, más él en todo momento le dio la espalda, por inicial desconfianza.

-Alteza- reverencio Mariam apropiadamente, sin alzar la mirada.

Todo su valor se hubo esfumado pro completo de su cuerpo en tanto los guardias y Torifu la dejaron pasar, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y dejándola a solas con un príncipe que jamás había visto pero cuya presencia la hizo temblar inmediatamente y no por miedo, sino por nervios, nervios por no saber si le resultaría atractiva o si no podría complacerlo apropiadamente según lo que le habían enseñado, ¿y si se equivocaba? En tanto el príncipe se hubo girado hacia ella, sus nervios no hicieron sino aumentar…era tan atractivo que la hacía sentir insignificante, o que la llevo a mantener la mirada baja, temiendo que lo que Torifu fuera cierto y ella o le resultase tan agradable y cautivante como él le resultaba a ella. Madara frunció ligeramente el ceño en tanto vio a la mujer; era pelirroja y bastante menuda, no se asemejaba en lo absoluto a ninguna mujer que hubiese estado anteriormente en su presencia, por lo que de inmediato supo que Miso no era quien la había elegido, no como al resto de las mujeres del Harem. Antes de partir, su prima Kaori le había dicho que recibiría un regalo tras llegar a Otogakure, y este por lo visto era su regalo…aunque no podía ver mucho de ella, no si aquella mujer mantenía la mirada baja, presa de la vergüenza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto Madara, curioso por saber de ella.

-Mariam- contesto la veneciana, sintiendo la ansiedad y los nervios hacer estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo.

Nunca se había sentido tan insegura en su vida con tan solo estar delante de un hombre y eso que en Venecia había interactuado con hombres, socialmente hablando, claro. Tomando aire profundamente, Mariam soltó el aire contenido en un suspiro antes de lazar lentamente la mirada hacia el príncipe, primero alzando el rosto y finalmente u mirada, haciendo todo lo posible por sostenerle la mirada y demostrarle que no tenía miedo. Había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas, de hecho el Harem mismo de este palacio y del Palacio Imperial en Konoha ve componía enteramente de mujeres que fueran irrefutablemente hermosas, todo para complacer a los miembros del Imperio y generar una dinastía envidiable, pero…nunca antes se había embelesado tanto con una mujer que escapaba por completo del tipo de canon de belleza que él había tenido establecido; esos rizos pelirrojos, esos ojos profundos y negros, ese rostro tan harmonioso y tan dulce al mismo tiempo, esa figura tan recatada y cautivante…casi sin pensarlo, Madara acorto la distancia entre ambos, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, apenas separados por unos centímetros entre sí, sintiéndola a ella envolver sus brazos tras su cuello, buscando no alejarse, sino acercarse tanto como él deseaba hacer.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- admitió Madara, obnubilado por su belleza.

Muchas veces le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero nunca como ahora, no cuando lo único que buscaba era ser de su entero agrado; sonriendo como respuesta y aun cuando no hubiera besado a nadie jamás, Mariam apoyo su mano en la nuca del príncipe, uniendo apasionadamente sus labios con los de él, sin importarle que estuviera siguiendo o no algún protocolo. Embriagado con cada aspecto de esta mujer, Madara poso celosamente sus manos en su cintura guiándola hacia la cama, teniendo sumo cuidado en lo que hacía...

Los nervios y la desconfianza se habían ido.

* * *

No sabía dónde estaba, solo que era el lugar más cómodo que hubiera podido imaginar para dormir en su vida alguna vez; lenta y placenteramente se le vinieron a la mente todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, desde que había entrado a la habitación, hasta el momento en que hubo perdido la virginidad entre los protectores brazos del príncipe Madara, lo cual la hizo sonrojar de tan solo recordarlo. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, Mariam se encontró cara a cara con el príncipe que dormía profundamente a su lado…puede que lo que la Sultana Kaori le hubiera encomendado a hacer no fuera sino una misión, un deber…pero si todos sus deberes serian así, disfrutaría enormemente de cumplirlos. Pero ahora y recordando las lecciones enseñadas es que se levantó tan pronta y cuidadosamente de la cama como le fue posible, envolviendo su desnudez con una de las sabanas para proceder a localizar su vestido; tenía que volver al Harem, en realidad debería de haberlo hecho anoche, pero el príncipe no le había dado tregua sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada…aunque no es como si ella se hubiera resistido precisamente. Recostado sobre la cama, Madara hubo comenzado a sentirse extraño entre sueños en tanto la dulce calidez femenina de la incomparable mujer con la que había pasado la noche ya no se hubo encontrado a su lado, lo cual desde luego lo llevo a despertar, encontrándola ella intentando vestirse.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono Madara.

-Alteza, perdóneme- reverencio Mariam, bajando la mirada, -me quede dormida, debí regresar al Harem anoche- menciono avergonzada.

-Olvida eso, ven aquí- indico el Uchiha, pero obviamente Mariam dudo en hacerlo, ya que no era correcto. -Ven- insistió, sonriéndole ladinamente. Sin otra opción, ni tampoco queriendo marcharse de su lado, Mariam volvió a recostarse sobre la cama, sobre el pecho del príncipe que la miraba tan intensamente como para hacerla sentir nerviosa. -Dijiste que te llamas Mariam- recordó, aludiendo a la noche anterior, -¿de dónde eres?- se interesó genuinamente.

-Era veneciana- contesto la pelirroja, aferrándose amorosamente al pecho desnudo del príncipe, -pero ahora no tengo pasado alguno que no sea mi nombre, mi vida entera se resume a usted- añadió ya que cualquier pasado que hubiera tenido, ya no era importante.

No era ninguna mentira, antes de ser traída a esta tierra de la que un desconocía tanto, había estado próxima a prometerse en matrimonio con algún joven noble, había estado de acuerdo con tener una vida simple en Venecia; casarse, tener hijos, criarlos y ser una buena esposa, no había visto más allá de eso, había creído que ese seria el papel definitivo en su vida, pero ahora…tenía la oportunidad de tener un papel relevante en la historia, de grabar su nombre a fuego y ser algo más que " _solo_ " una mujer, podía ver quien definiera el destino e muchos y todo por amar al hombre que ahora la estrechaba en sus brazos. Madara no pensaba mentir…si, había tenido a muchas mujeres en su vida antes de conocerla a ella, pero todas eran criaturas insignificantes, mujeres de una noche y que tan solo llamaba por las noches para quitarse las preocupaciones de encima, esta era la primera vez en su vida que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tenerla a su lado, por eso no quería que volviera al Harem, no ahora…siempre estaba rodeado de personas que no eran completamente sinceras, que estaban cerca de él, tan solo unos pocos eran leales, pero tan solo había pasado una noche con ella y ya sentía que el vacío en su corazón que acarreaba su posición ya no existía, ella había llegado para darle razón a su existencia.

-A partir de hoy, tu nombre será _Mito_ \- determino Madara, acariciándole cálidamente la mejilla.

-¿Mito?- repitió la veneciana, grabando cada sonido del nombre, en su mente, -¿Qué significa?- curioseo, interesada.

-Significa puro, incorrupto- contesto el príncipe, sin dejar de verla intensamente, -porque eres lo más sincero y único que he encontrado en mi vida- admitió, completamente prendado de ella.

Esta mujer era diferente a todo cuanto Madara hubiera conocido, se encontraba fuera de todo cuanto hubiera sido de su agrado, volviéndolo adicto a su presencia. Una parte de Mito se sintió cohibida por el sentimiento tan fuerte e intenso que había nacido desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se hubieron encontrado. El intenso encuentro entre sus miradas los hizo fundirse en beso tan apasionado que los guió a dejarse consumir nuevamente por el fuego que había nacido inmediatamente en los corazones de ambos…

* * *

 _Palacio Imperial, Konoha_

Mientras que el Príncipe Tobirama se encontraba presente en la reunión del Consejo Real, la Sultana Miso se encontraba sumamente concentrada en sus aposentos, sentada sobre el cómodo diván frente a la chimenea, enterándose de como vivía el pueblo y planeando como brindar algo de ayuda a esa pobre gente que tantos problemas tenia para vivir con humildad. Portaba un sencillo vestido blanco calzado a su figura, de escote corazón y mangas holgadas y abiertas a la altura de los codos, pero que casi llegaban a cubrirle las manos, por sobre el vestido se hallaba una chaqueta de terciopelo blanco-crema, cerrada bajo el busto y abierta bajo el vientre, sin mangas y estampada para recrear hojas otoñales de color esmeralda y jade. Su largo cabello azabache se encontraba elegantemente recogido tras su nuca, dejando caer un rizo en el costado izquierdo, para enmarcar su rostro y un par de pendientes de plata y cristales en forma de lagrima a juego con una guirnalda de plata alrededor de su cuello, con una serie de dijes que repicaban el emblema de los Uchiha engarzado con cristales y diamantes. Sobre su cabello se hallaba una magnifica corona de plata que replicaba hojas en forma de púas ribeteadas en diamantes y engarzadas con escamas de plata. Se encontraba acompañada por sus leales sirvientes; de mayor confianza; Kouhei y Aria.

-¿Cómo van los detalles del nuevo acueducto?- inquirió Miso, sin levantar la mirada del documento que leía.

-Según informan Izumo y Kotetsu Celebi, estará listo para funcionar en menos de una semana- comunico Kouhei lealmente.

-Kami mediante así era- oro la Sultana para sí misma, alzando la mirada hacia su leal amigo y sirviente, -el pueblo necesita igualdad, no quiero banquetes para mi esposo y para mí si el pueblo trabaja siquiera para conseguir agua- obvio piadosamente.

Todos los miembros del Imperio tenían muchísima suerte, vivían en un palacio sumamente lujoso donde no debían preocuparse porque que comerían cada día, como vestirían o como subsistirían, claro, tenían problemas con que no lidiaba la gente " _normal_ ", pero por todo lo demás, tenían excesivos privilegios, por lo que Miso no era inconsciente de que el poder que poseían era para velar por los más pobres y necesitados, por lo que ella se esforzaba diariamente en usar parte de su fortuna personal en mejoras a las condiciones de vida como lo era la construcción de un nuevo acueducto para mejorar la calidad del agua que recibía el pueblo, al igual que potenciar la construcción de escuelas y hospitales. El pueblo amaba al Sultan Hashirama, le dirigían su entera lealtad como gobernante absoluto del Imperio, pero Miso sabia el obvio odio y disgusto que se le tenía a las Sultanas, de hecho la propia Sultana Kaede y su hija la Sultana Kaori no habían sido ni eran queridas por el pueblo, y no es que Miso pretendiera ser amada, ese no era el motivo de su ayuda a los más necesitados, solo quería hacer el bien a quien lo necesitase, sin importar que le dieran las gracias por ello o no, eso no cambiaría sus intenciones, ¿La haría sentir mejor? Claro, pero no se vanagloriaría o enorgullecería por ello, ese no era su fin.

-Que Kami la bendiga, Sultana- bendijo Kouhei a su querida amiga y Sultana, -incluso el Sultan Hashirama admira sus ideas- menciono en caso de que ella no supiera el impacto que tenía su bondad.

-Ese es el deber de una Sultana, hacer lo mejor para el pueblo, aunque ellos no me quieran. ¿Y la mujer con la que hable?, ¿Su esposo salió de la cárcel?

-Así es Sultana, y todo porque usted pago sus deudas. Aquí está el informe que pidió sobre la población en la capital.

-Más de la mitad de las personas que viven y trabajan están endeudadas, algunos por préstamos para comprar casas, otros para abrir negocios propios- resumió la Sultana, leyendo superficialmente el documento. -Aria- llamo alzando la mirada hacia su leal doncella que permanecía de pie a su lado.

-¿Si, Sultana?- reverencio Aria.

-Asegúrate de que uno de mis arcones de oro sirva para pagar uno o dos cuartos de estas deudas- ordeno, anotando afanosamente la cantidad y nombres correspondientes a las deudas a pagar, -al menos, intentemos aligerar aunque sea las preocupaciones del pueblo- dicho esto el tendió la hoja a su amiga y doncella.

-Enseguida, Sultana- contesto Aria, reverenciándola antes de retirarse.

Cruel; eso es lo que todo el mundo creí que era, todo por su ambición por el poder y por el modo en que protegía a su esposo, a sus hijos y al Imperio, pero la verdad no era una mala persona, no tenía malas intenciones, solo quería proteger a los que amaba, y lo haría a cualquier precio.

* * *

 _Harem, Palacio de Otogakure_

Las noticias corrían como la pólvora por lo que en cuestión de un día ya era de conocimiento de todos en el palacio que Mariam era ahora la favorita del príncipe Madara quien había ordenado que le fuesen enviados vestidos, joyas y todo cuanto necesitase para sentirse cómoda, así como que se le brindara una habitación en el pabellón de las favoritas, para que se distinguiera del resto de las mujeres. La ahora favorita del príncipe portaba unas sencillas aunque envidiables galas de seda color morado, el color de la realeza, conformando un recatado escote cuadrado, haciendo que el resto de la tela cayera holgadamente sobre su cuerpo, pero a su vez ciñéndose a los lugares correctos y co mangas holgadas y transparentes que casi le cubrían las manos, y por sobre estas galas una chaqueta de encaje, gasa, hilo multicolor e hilo de diamante que brillaban con el movimiento, sin mangas y escasamente cerrada a la altura del vientre. Sus largos rizos rojos cian bellamente sobre sus hombros, adornados por una diadema en forma de cadena que dejaba caer pequeños cristales sobre su frente, a imagen de un par de pendientes de plata con múltiples sarcillos de cristal en forma de lágrimas. Pavlin Kalfa entro en el Harem luego de que el principie Madara le hubiera ordenado preparar a su favorita para esa noche, encontrando a Mariam charlando con algunas jóvenes que querían detalles de su noche y mañana con el príncipe.

-Señorita Mariam- llamo Pavlin, situándose de pie tras la veneciana.

-Mi nombre ahora es Mito, lady Pavlin- corrigió la pelirroja altaneramente, volteando a verla.

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Y de dónde lo sacaste, te lo dio un pajarito?- se mofo, curiosa del porqué de su arrogancia.

-Su alteza el príncipe Madara me lo dio, ahora soy su favorita- Mito inevitablemente se sintió más fuerte y valiente cuanto más se convencía de ello, -Mito, ¿Entienden? Así han de llamarme todas ahora- les informo a todas las presentes que la hubieron observado con curiosidad, indiferencia o envidia, - _Mariam_ ha muerto y _Mito_ ha nacido- estableció finalmente.

Cuando lady Yuna—sirvienta de confianza de la Sultana Kaori—le había dicho todo lo que podía sucederle en el futuro, Mito había creído que jamás podría despedirse del nombre Mariam y su pasado, creyó que siempre seria Mariam Baffo, una veneciana…pero lo había dejado todo atrás, y no tenía pasado, todo cuanto sabia ahora es que era la favorita del príncipe Madara que le había otorgado el nombre Mito, y por él y el poder que ansiaba tener, estaba dispuesta a todo, al fin y al cabo tenía la oportunidad de llegar a la cima, tenía que aprovecharla. Siempre era igual y eso Pavlin lo sabía bien; en algún momento, todas las mujeres del Harem se dejaban guiar por su ambición por el poder, muy pocas no ambicionaba nada para sí mismas, primero se obnubilaban por el amor y la atención que un príncipe prodigaba y luego nacía la ambición cuando eran colmadas de bienes…pero esta niña tenía algo que el resto de las habitantes del Harem no tenían; inteligencia y un deseo de obtener más y más a cada momento, no era solo lograr ser favorita, no, quería ser muchísimo más que eso y Pavlin lo veía en sus ojos. Pero tenía prohibido opinar, era una leal súbdita de la Sultana Kaori y su único deber era proteger a esta niña y hacer que cumpliera su papel, no cuestionar otra cosa, por lo que habría de reservar cualquier opinión personal para sí misma.

-Bien, Sultana Mito. ¿Le place seguirme?- bromeo Pavlin, con sarcasmo. -El príncipe Madara ha pedido verla- comunico, viendo sonreír a la veneciana por la noticia.

-Si, iré enseguida- afirmo Miso, sonriendo alegremente.

Levantándose del diván, Mito acomodo lo mejor posible los largos rizos rojos que caían sobre sus hombros al igual que la diadema sobre su cabeza y el escote de su vestido, antes de seguir a lady Pavlin. Lo difícil no era enamorar al príncipe y llegar a la cima…lo difícil era mantenerse, pero ella lo conseguiría; sería una Sultana, como ninguna que hubiera visto el mundo antes que ella.

* * *

 **PD:** Felices fiestas a todos, mis queridos lectores (dependiendo cuando lean esto :3) Hace mucho que no actualizaba y me disculpo por ello y les informo algo; a partir de la próxima semana actualizare todas mis historias, pero además iniciare fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo estar atentos si quieren leer alguno. También mi notebook esta a punto de estirar la pata, por lo que intentare comprar otro cuanto antes para no tener que ausentarme :3

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **El** **Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** ", " **El Emperador Sasuke** " y " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias, disculpándome por mi prolongada ausencia :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

Este capitulo engloba la segunda parte del **capitulo 17** de la **Primera Temporada** titulado " **Cómplice** ". También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	4. Chapter 3

**-** La historia es de mi completa autoria más esta ligeramente basada en la serie " **Muhtesem Yuzyil** ", de **2011** a **2014** , producida por **Timur Savci** y y representada en esta cronología por **Gözde Turker** ( **Sultana Safiye** ) **Serhan Onat** ( **Sultan Murad III** ) **Pelin Karahan** ( **Sultana Mihrimah** ), **Engin Öztürk** ( **Sultan Selim II** ) y **Merve Boluğur** ( **Sultana Nurbanu** ). Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto** , más su distribución y/o utilización corre absolutamente por mi cuenta para la dramatización de la historia.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Por norma establecida en el Imperio, todos los miembros de la familia real así como el pueblo tenían la costumbre de celebrar el aniversario del Imperio cada año, el día en que Baru Uchiha, hijo del Bey Indra Otsutsuki y la Sultana Sanavber Uchiha había ascendido al trono como el primer Uchiha en gobernar el Sultanato, y como hija del Sultan del mundo Kaori no pretendía deslucir en este día, observándose minuciosamente ante el espejo. Portaba un magnifico agujar; un sencillo pero favorecedor vestido rojo hecho de seda que la hacía parecer una diosa, de recatado escote cuadrado, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y larga falda hasta tocar el suelo, por sobre el vestido una exquisita chaqueta de gasa—sin mangas—de un rojo ligeramente más brillante, bordada en hilo de oro e hilo cobrizo para recrear el emblema de los Uchiha y unido a este la figura de un pavo real, el símbolo de su difunta madre, la tela se cerraba alrededor de la figura bajo un profundo escote en V a la altura del vientre por obra de un cinturón dorado, alrededor de su cuello una bella guirnalda de diamantes que sostenía un dije en forma de lagrima con un rubí en el centro a imagen de los largos pendientes que usaba, con su largo cabello miel dorado recogido formalmente tras su nuca, adornado por una hermosa corona de oro en forma cónica con ocho cunas de oro con un rubí en el centro y escamas de oro coronando la estructura como si fueran las hojas de un árbol en pleno otoño, brillando contra la luz. Cuando se era tan joven como Kaori, cuando se era madre y se tenían tantas responsabilidades, ella sabía muy bien que no podía descuidar en lo absoluto su apariencia, menos aún en un día como hoy.

-¿Dónde está Tobirama, Homura?—pregunto la Sultana, dándole la espalda a su reflejo en el espejo y sentándose sobre el pequeño diván frente a este, observando a su amigo y leal sirviente.

-El príncipe se encuentra en los aposentos del Sultan—contesto Homura, inclinando la mirada con veneración hacia su Sultana.

-El cree que puede evitarme todo el tiempo, cree que el tiempo curara todo mi dolor y mi odio…- menciono Kaori, esbozando una sonrisa fingida al decir esto último, —llegara el momento en que le grite por lo que le hizo a Kosuke—llevaba todos esos meses cultivando su ira, y moría por soltarla de golpe.

¿Por qué no le sorprendía que Tobirama actuase así en este día? Seguramente la muerte de Kosuke debía pesar en su consciencia, bueno, si es que tenía consciencia después de todo ya que ella no dejaba de pensar en su tío como un hombre que incluso había vendido su alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de hacerse con el poder, olvidándose de los sentimientos. Cuando su madre, la difunta Sultana Kaede había vivido, el aniversario del Imperio Uchiha siempre había sido una ocasión feliz y por la que todos querían celebrar, por aquel entonces incluso Miso y ella se habían llevado bien, en días así todos podían olvidar que existían desavenencias…pero ya no, su madre había muerto y el Imperio había cambiado para mal, lo que en su día había brindado seguridad hoy era motivo de preocupación como la existencia de Miso, mas solo la frágil vida de Takeru como único hijo superviviente y con seis años recién cumplidos era lo que le daba seguridad a Miso. Pero hoy ni siquiera ella quería celebrar, no sentía tener razones para hacerlo, por supuesto, estaba su pequeña hija Amaya, ¿pero por qué más debería celebrar? Si, tenía poder, fortuna, belleza, todo lo que una mujer podría desear, pero no tenía a alguien a su lado con quien compartir esa felicidad, ya no tenía hermanos porque todos habían sido asesinados y aunque intentase no pensar en ello su padre estaba muriendo lentamente delante de sus ojos y ella no podía hacer nada, ¿Cómo estar feliz así? Intuyendo cuales eran los pensamientos de su amiga y Sultana, Homura pensó en qué hacer para intentar levantarle el ánimo en tan tensa situación, deseando que pudiera olvidarse de las preocupaciones y malos pensamientos aunque fuera por un momento.

-Sultana, todos en el Harem la esperan para que comience las festividades—recordó Homura con un tono más familiar, uno que solo podía usar estando a solas con ella, lejos de mirada indiscretas.

-¿Miso también está?—pregunto Kaori, esperando que la respuesta fuese no, más sabia bien que era difícil que ella no estuviera disputando protagonismo.

-Debe estar en sus aposentos, eso espero, Sultana—contesto él, no teniendo una respuesta exacta que darle ya que la Sultana veneciana siempre se anticipaba a cualquier pensamiento, rompiendo con los paradigmas.

-Muy bien—asintió ella, esbozando una sonrisa ladina por puro gusto, —también llegara su momento, recibirá mi presente en persona—tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír, imaginando su reacción cuando conociera a Mito.

Las primeras semanas había preparado a Mito, luego la había enviado a Otogakure en espera de que pudiera seguir sus órdenes y hasta ahora no había tenido muchas noticias suyas—directamente hablando, claro—pero a través de Yuna si había recibido cartas de Pavlin Hatun quien aseguraba que Mito apenas y podía abandonar los aposentos del príncipe Madara quien no le daba tregua…un hombre apasionado era algo admirable, especialmente por una mujer que no era su tipo de belleza, eso Kaori lo había sabido muy bien al momento de enviar a Mito para él, pero no importaba que la belleza de la pelirroja veneciana no fuera lo que solía agradar a Madara, el fuego y el valor dentro de ella eran más que suficientes para enamorar a cualquiera además de su belleza exterior. En caso de que Takeru, de seis años, muriera repentinamente no habría heredero alguno que sucediera a Tobirama cuando ascendiera al trono como Sultan—porque eso acabaría sucediendo ya sea que ella lo quisiera o no—, salvo Madara quien veía a Miso como si fuera su madre, sabía que nunca podría romper el vínculo emocional entre ambos pero si podría volver del Sultanato de Miso un infierno porque tendría que compartir el poder y la gloria con Mito en todo momento, de ahí que la eligiera para ser la favorita de Madara como gobernador de la provincia de Otogakure; estar así, aislados, en su propio mundo, con Madara ejerciendo el poder y ella a su lado incondicionalmente le haría prever el futuro y ansiando compartirlo todo con ella, el panorama era perfecto para que Madara viera que junto a esa mujer podía tener un futuro, eso le daría seguridad…a todos.

-Le juro que si la difunta Sultana Kaede oyese las calamidades que planea para esa mujer de Venecia, la besaría en la frente.

Con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, Kaori sonrió en respuesta, perdiendo su mirada en la nada, nostálgica…ojala su madre aun estuviera viva, entonces este sería un día digno de celebración, entonces todos podrían seguir siendo amigos y familia entre sí, entonces no estaría sola para pelear por el bienestar del Imperio que su padre había masificado desde que ella era una niña, pero aunque lo desease estaba sola en esta contienda y tenía que acostumbrarse, solo se tenía a sí misma y a sus propias armas para luchar, y lucharía hasta las últimas consecuencias por la memoria de su madre.

* * *

Como sucedía en casa celebración del aniversario del Imperio Uchiha, Tobirama acostumbraba a presentar sus respetos a su hermano, deseando que ambos pudieran ver muchos años más del Imperio bajo el que habían nacido, pero esta vez Tobirama abandonaba los aposentos de su hermano en compañía de los Pashas y visires teniendo un peso en el corazón; Hashirama no lo decía para angustiar, preocupar o molestar a nadie pero era evidente lo enfermo que estaba, la muerte de Kaede lo había cargado de años, ni siquiera tenía cincuenta y ya parecía un anciano, apenas y podía caminar, y abandonar el palacio ni se diga. Hoy era solo una triste sombra del hombre que había sido en su día eso era lamentable para Tobirama que siempre había admirado con todo su corazón a su hermano mayor. Galante como siempre, el Príncipe de cabellos albinos vestía una elegante y sencilla túnica de seda color negro, de cuello alto y cerrado ocho pequeños botones hasta la altura del abdomen, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñecas y larga caída para exponer un par de botas de cuero, por sobre la túnica un muy elaborado abrigo se terciopelo negro forrado con piel color negro alrededor del cuello hasta el centro del pecho en un corte en V, de mangas cortas a cinco centímetros de los codos, y se cerraba y asía a su cintura con un fajín de seda decorado por un broche con el emblema de los Uchiha, como siempre toda esa pompa y lujo era solo una pantomima, un truco para transmitir seguridad a todos quienes lo vieran porque en el fondo estaba sufriendo mucho al ver a su glorioso hermano Sultan sumergirse en la más profunda soledad al no tener a su lado a quien más amaba…esperaba no tener que vivir nunca el mismo dolor, no soportaría una vida sin Miso.

-El dolor que siente mi hermano parece ser terrible, y continua empeorando aún más—suspiro Tobirama tan pronto abandono la habitacion.

-Es difícil ocultar a su corazón lo que ven los ojos, alteza—coincidió Inabi Sokolu Pasha a su lado, emprendiendo tranquilo rumbo, siguiendo los pasos del Príncipe. —La salud de su majestad empeora cada día, será mejor tomar precauciones, su estado es muy frágil, la muerte es una realidad que todos debemos afrontar eventualmente—menciono ya que si bien el Sultan se mostraba incapaz de cumplir con su responsabilidad, tenían un príncipe heredero que podía hacerlo en su nombre como futuro Sultan del Imperio.

-Como Gran Visir, deberías pensar en la salud de su majestad—recordó el albino, para nada de acuerdo con la idea de pensar en la muerte de su hermano sin importar que fuera algo inminente, —encárgate de la situación, es demasiado pronto para pensar en tomar precauciones—asumiría el poder cuando su hermano dejase de respirar, no antes, —el poder me espera sobre una bandeja de plata—era el legítimo heredero del Imperio, no tenía por qué temerle a nada ni a nadie.

Dicho esto y con el temple solemne que lo caracterizaba, el príncipe abrió por su cuenta las puertas de la habitación aledaña a los aposentos de su hermano y que en el pasado habían pertenecido al Hasoda Basi, un puesto de gran importancia en la protección el Sultan pero que en el último tiempo no tenía valedor alguno y por lo que él empleaba esa habitación para reunirse con los representantes del ejercito así como con los Pashas y Visires que en ese momento ingresaron detrás de él. No era su deseo usurpar el poder de su hermano siendo que tenía la oportunidad perfecta ahora que Hashirama estaba enfermo y apenas se encargaba de cuestiones políticas, prefería pedir su consentimiento y representarlo en las reuniones del Consejo Real en el último tiempo pero no traicionarlo, velando al mismo tiempo por la seguridad del Imperio…si él no tomaba bajo su autoridad esas responsabilidad, ¿Quién lo haría? Kaori estaba más preocupada de las intrigas y Miso ya hacia suficiente e incluso más destinando fondos para mejorar las condiciones de vida del pueblo. Resulto admirable como siempre para los Beys, Pashas y Visires contemplar al Príncipe ocupar su lugar sobre el diván junto a la ventana, casi como si fuera el Sultan sentado en su trono, algo para lo que no deberían esperar muchísimo, era evidente que el Sultana Hashirama deseaba desesperadamente reencontrarse con la Sultana Kaede, no es mucho el tiempo que deberían esperar para despedir los días de tristeza y llenar el palacio de júbilo ante la ascensión de un nuevo Sultan y el nombramiento de un nuevo Príncipe heredero, bien fuera el Príncipe Takeru o el Príncipe Madara, pero por ahora había asuntos muy importantes que tratar:

-Oí que hay problemas cerca de las fronteras de _Hungría_ —inicio Tobirama con un vago suspiro, serenando su mente y concentrándose en lo que era única y enteramente importante para él en ese momento; el bienestar del Imperio.

-Por desgracia, desde que el nuevo Emperador llego al trono, nuestras relaciones no han sido buenas—asintió Honeto Hyuga, lamentando ser el portador de malas noticias. —Primero enviaron sus tributos tarde y después se atrevieron a ocupar una de nuestras ciudades—era sabido de sobra que el Imperio Uchiha nunca había tenido una buena relación con otras casas reales occidentales, pero nunca deseaban que sucediera una guerra por ello.

-¿Su majestad está informado de esto?—cuestiono él, aunque no sabía muy bien porque hacia aquella pregunta dada la condición de su hermano.

-Claro—contesto Inabi Pasha, tranquilizando los pensamientos del Príncipe, por obvias razones, —en el pasado su majestad no hubiera aceptado estas cosas, les habría enviado a los enemigos la respuesta que ellos merecen por su atrevimiento—lastimeramente no vivían en esos viejos días y hoy el invencible Sultan era un hombre que rozaba la muerte.

-La condición de su majestad es conocida, ya todos saben que no puede salir del palacio—menciono el albino para sí mismo, llevándose una mano al mentón pensativamente, —a decir verdad no es necesario que salga, tú puedes ir Inabi, como Gran Visir debes reforzar tu reputación en el campo de batalla, de ese modo el pueblo entero te respetara y valorara mucho más—planteo ya que como Príncipe heredero, no tenía permitido exponer su vida con tanta libertad.

-Tiene razón, alteza—asintió él, permanentemente de acuerdo con las decisiones del Príncipe en tanto estuvieran orientadas a lograr lo mejor para el Imperio, —pero nunca comenzamos una guerra sin la presencia del Sultan Hashirama, nunca—recordó en caso de que el Sultan considerase este acto como traición o desacato, algo a lo que nadie quería arriesgarse.

-Las normas pueden cambiar, Inabi—desestimo Tobirama, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa ladina.

No se trataba de desafiar órdenes porque él mismo se encargaría de obtener el beneplácito de su hermano en tan crucial medida, pero si no querían que el pueblo se sublevase e hiciera algo indebido que requiriera tomar un gran número de vidas, debían enaltecer la moral de todos en este momento tan difícil. El mundo estaba cambiando, el Imperio estaba cambiando y si querían sobrevivir a los cambios generaciones debían ser capaces de adecuarse a la nueva realidad; era necesario efectuar cambios, y cuanto antes mejor.

* * *

Desde la muerte de la fallecida Sultana Kaede, ya no había otra mujer que dirigiese la corte y el Harem, la Sultana Kaori era una mujer casada sin importar que evidentemente y a ojos de todos no amara a su esposo, por otro lado la Sultana Miso era muy querida por todos en la corte por su dignidad y elegancia, por su belleza, por su ecuanimidad con todos así como por su preocupación por la vida del pueblo y por quienes siempre abogaba, lo que había llevado al Sultan Hashirama a entregarle por completo la autoridad de la administración del harem del que en su día había formado parte y que conocía a la perfección, con sus sirvientes y aliados Kouhei Agha y Aria Kalfa. El imperio, el Sultanato estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil ante la mala salud del Sultan Hashirama, ya no había razones para celebrar, parecía como si los muros de mármol decorados con oro llorasen sangre, ya no había alegría en el ambiente mientras se veía desaparecer a toda una generación para dar paso a la siguiente y la Sultana miso y su familia simbolizaban eso estando presentes en el Harem para celebrar junto a todos. La Haseki del Príncipe Tobirama se encontraba ocupando el diván más elegante en el centro del harem, contemplando gustosa a las odaliscas danzas al ritmo de la música, inclinando la cabeza al recibir felicitaciones de parte de las concubinas, rodeada por sus hijos, el pequeño Takeru de seis años, Eshima y Gen de cinco años, Fumiko y Suki de cuatro y tres años respectivamente, todos ellos acaparando las miradas de ternura de las concubinas que sonreían y comentaban sentadas sobre los almohadones a unos pasos de la Sultana y su familia, compartiendo su alegría y la dicha que les hacían sentir con su presencia.

-Feliz fiesta, Sultana—deseo una de las concubinas de lo más sonriente, reverenciando a la Haseki del Príncipe y a su familia.

El poder hacía sentir pleno a quien lo poseía si se conformaba con ello como Miso lo hacía, no ambicionaba más de lo que tenía porque quisiera ser mejor que otros sino que sabía que estando en la cima de todo podría proteger a quienes amaba, de ahí que luchara con todo su corazón y su alma para llegar a la cima, lo hacía para proteger a su esposo futuro Sultan así como a sus hijos. Era imposible que Miso no atrajera todas las miradas con solo estar presente, portando un hermoso aunque sencillo vestido de seda purpura, escote corazón ribeteado en encaje en el contorno de escote, ceñido bajo el busto para cubrir holgadamente su figura hasta el suelo, mangas holgadas abiertas desde los hombros a los codos donde se ceñían muy ligeramente para oscilar como lienzos de seda, por sobre el vestido una bella chaqueta transparentes sin mangas bordada en diamantes e hilo de plata para replicar tulipanes, de escote en V cerrado escasamente a la altura del vientre para exponer la falda. Su largo cabello negro se encontraba elegantemente recogido en un moño alto y de aspecto desordenado que dejaba caer un rizos al costado de su rostro para enmarcar todavía más su belleza, adornado por una corona de plata, diamantes y amatistas que replicaban tulipanes y capullos entrelazados en una compleja estructura a juego con un par de largos pendientes de cuna de plata y diamante en forma de lagrima con una amatista en forma de lagrima en el centro y su largo cuello desprovisto de joyas. En medio de la alegría que todos compartían entre sí en ese momento, Aria Kalfa, la doncella principal de la Sultana ingreso en el harem, deteniéndose a un par de pasos del cuatro familiar, reverenciando a su Sultana y a los pequeños con una sonrisa.

-Sultana—reverencio Aria con una alegre sonrisa, —felicidades, el príncipe Madara por fin ha llegado—anuncio sabiendo lo mucho que su Sultana esperaba esa noticia.

-Gracias a Kami, creí que no llegaría—suspiro Miso, llevándose una mano al centro del pecho de emoción pura, sintiendo como si por fin el alma le regresara al cuerpo. —Vamos a recibirlo—animo a sus hijos, besando la mejilla de su hijo a quien abrazo contra su pecho.

Levantándose de su lugar, sujetando la mano de su hijo Takeru en todo momento y acompañada por sus cuatro hijas que parecían brincar de alegría, Miso fue reverenciada en su camino por todos quienes la rodeaban y veían mientras abandonaba el harem para esperar en el pasillo exterior a quien consideraba su hijo y que Kami era testigo había extrañado con todo su corazón y su alma. Pero tanta espera había valido la pena ahora que Madara había regresado.

* * *

Sin otra compañía más que la de sus dos doncellas que siempre la acompañaban a donde sea que fuera—a menos que ella dijese lo contrario—, Kaori retorno con desgano a sus aposentos, desplomándose sobre el diván junto a la ventana de sus aposentos, masajeándose las sienes…a su padre podía mentirle, siempre que visitaba sus aposentos sonreía tanto como le era posible porque sabía que a su padre le gustaba verla feliz como a su difunta madre la Sultana Kaede a quien parecía ver reflejada en ella cada vez que la veía, y Kaori quería darle al menos esa satisfacción; pensar que en estos días todos eran felices y que él también debía y tener que serlo, estaba tan enfermo que a Kaori le desgarraba el corazón verlo, no veía en él al gallardo hombre que la había cargado en brazos cuando era una niñita, no veía al galante guerrero de largo cabello castaño que había enamorado a cualquier mujer que lo viera…estaba delgado, ojeroso, cansado, apático, triste, melancólico…le entristecía tanto verlo, se aferraba a su existencia para no hundirse en el dolor pero temía día y noche la posibilidad de que muriera sin importar que eso le diera paz al alma de su padre. Viendo tanta tristeza en el rostro de la Sultana, Homura no tardo en servir en una pequeña taza un poco de té de manzanilla dirigiéndose cuanto antes hacia ella con la taza de té sobre la bandeja, más la Sultana parecía tan apesadumbrada que inicialmente simplemente no advirtió su presencia y cuando lo hizo no sintió ánimos suficientes como para aceptar beber algo, como si a través del silencio y el martirio pudiera liberar un poco de su dolor, pero nada diezmaba su sufrimiento ni su preocupación por su padre.

-Sultana, beba esto por favor, estoy seguro de que la hará sentir mejor—rogó Homura, no deseando verla así de triste.

-Gracias—sonrió Kaori ligeramente, tomando la taza de té y dejándola sobre la mesa delante de ella luego de darle un pequeño sorbo, sintiéndose un poco mejor. —Mi padre no tiene humor, antes días como estos eran emocionantes, ahora dan pena—le dolía establecer un inconsciente comparativo en su mente porque desde que su madre había muerto la alegría había abandonado ese palacio, ya nada parecía tener sentido.

Lo que la entristecía no solo era ver al gallardo padre que siempre llevaba en sus pensamientos convertido en un hombre triste y melancólico que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie en sus peores días, que incluso estaba perdiendo la vista y que no tenía ánimo para casi nada, también la hería muchísimo recordar a su familia; su madre la Sultana Kaede, sus hermanos…en especial Kosuke a quien siempre había sido más próxima, había vivido demasiado, había visto demasiado a sus veinte años, ¿Qué le esperaba ahora?, ¿Qué más debía presenciar? Su padre moriría a futuro, eso lo tenía claro, ¿pero qué más?, ¿Por qué sentía que aún tenía mucho dolor que sentir? Como si supiera que ese era el momento perfecto para molestarla, las puertas se abrieron sin necesidad de anuncio alguno, permitiendo el ingreso del Príncipe Tobirama que eligió mantener indiferente por voluntad propia ante el evidente pesar que veía en los ojos Kaori, de su sobrina…pero si esa niña no sentía amor familiar por él, ¿Por qué él habría de sentir amor o compasión por ella? Por lo mismo es que se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella que permaneció sentada sobre el diván, sosteniéndole la mirada pese a sus propios sentimientos, indicándole con la mano a su leal sirviente Homura que se retirase y los dejara a solas, labor que él no dudo en cumplir, indicándoles al resto de las doncellas presentes que hicieran igual. Solo entonces, a solas y sin nadie que pudiera esparcir rumores sobre su persona, Kaori se levantó del diván con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, sin apartar ni por un momento su mirada de la de Tobirama, disfrutando del silencio que bien podría haberse cortado con una espada ante la tensión pero al que ellos dos estaban sobradamente acostumbrados.

-Felices fiestas, sobrina—deseo Tobirama tan pronto ambos estuvieron a solas, por mera cortesía cabe mencionar ya que en realidad no quería estar ahí.

-Así que hallaste el coraje para enfrentarme, han pasado meses—contesto Kaori fríamente, ignorando sus palabras aparentemente cargas de buena voluntad, —te maldigo cada noche antes de dormir y cada mañana rezo contra ti—confeso sin reparo alguno, no viendo a un familiar suyo sino a un maldito asesino, —¿y tú?, ¿puedes dormir con la sangre de mi hermano en tus manos?—cuestiono ya que de estar en su lugar ni siquiera podría cerrar los ojos.

-Vine aquí a saludarte, Kaori, si no lo deseas, depende de ti—refuto el albino con un casado suspiro, perdiendo la cuenta de cuantas veces había tenido que soportar su arrogancia, —pero jamás permitiré que me hables de este modo, porque delante de ti tienes al único heredero del Imperio—Sultana o no, su sobrina o no…pero él era el futuro Sultan y nadie podía decirle que hacer ni alzarle la voz, no lo permitiría.

-Es cierto, veo a un heredero que estuvo dispuesto a todo—asintió ella, observándolo de arriba abajo, deseando que desapareciera, —si quieres justifícalo, pero a mis ojos eres un asesino, solo eso—evidencio sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno en sus declaraciones.

-¿Crees que eres una persona piadosa?, ¿Crees que no sé qué fuiste tú quien mato a mi hijo Butsuma?—pregunto él sin apartar su mirada de la de Kaori que pareció dudar al escucharlo decir esto último. —Antes de buscar fallas en mí, mírate al espejo y busca las tuyas— sugirió con obvio sarcasmo.

Tobirama tan solo dijo esto y de inmediato su sobrina le volteo el rostro de una sola bofetada, evidentemente ofendida con la verdad, lo que resulto divertido e irónico para él. No le dolía la bofetada recibida, ¿Por qué habría de dolerle si solo estaba diciendo la verdad? Takeru tenía seis años, pero no era su hijo primogénito, era el único hijo varón que Miso y él habían tenido luego de cinco años del nacimiento de su primogénito Butsuma quien había muerto misteriosamente a ojos de todos en el palacio, un inocente niño de cinco años envenado, ¿Quién podría tener el corazón para hacer algo así? Kaede no, era cruel, ambiciosa e intrigante pero nunca osaría tomar la vida de un niño, de un hombre adulto si pero jamás de un infante, ¿Quién quedaba en la lista entonces? Los hijos de su hermano jamás planearía algo así, ellos preferían luchar con honor en el campo de batalla en lugar de entre las sombras, ah…Kaori, solo ella quedaba en la lista, ambiciosa, cruel pero sin límites a diferencia de su madre como para eliminar y contendiente al trono para sus hermanos. La niña ante él no lo engañaba, parecía inocente y frágil como una flor pero era una planta carnívora, Miso podía ser muchas cosas; cruel debido a las circunstancias vividas en el palacio, ambiciosa para proteger a quienes amaba e incluso vengativa por su propio juicio pero no era una asesina de niños, nunca lo había sido. Su primera orden, cuando se convirtiera en Sultan, seria enviar a esa molesta niña al exilio para no tener que volver su rostro, porque si no tomaba su vida solo se debía al respeto que tenía por Kaede y por su hermano.

—Kaori, mi hermosa sobrina—menciono Tobirama, volviendo el rostro hacia ella que lo observaba igual de furiosa por su palabras, —si lo recuerdas Kaede dijo que nadie es inocente bajo este techo, todos viven lo que merecen—Kaede jamás había sido ni seria su enemiga, pero si había sido una mujer muy traicionera y osada, y eso le había enseñado una o dos cosas de la guerra. —Esta es la última vez, si vuelves a sobrepasarte, juro que te golpeare, y no lamentare hacerlo—prometió con un tono de voz colérico, como un león a punto de saltar sobre el cuello de una presa y cobrar su vida.

Sosteniéndole la mirada a Kaori por unos breves instantes, Tobirama le dio la espalda y se marchó como si ella jamás hubiera hecho ni dicho absolutamente nada. Ya había tenido suficiente de la insensatez de esa molesta niña con la que compartía sangre y a quien le tenía amor y respeto solo por ser la hija de su hermano, solo por eso es que jamás había hecho algo contra ella, pero nunca era sabio tentar el valor de un león porque podía atacar en cualquier momento. Conteniendo el aliento que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo, Kaori se dejó caer sobre el diván, apretando fuertemente sus manos hasta sentir que se hería las palmas de las manos, ¿Cuánto más?, ¿Cuánto más habría de seguir viendo a ese traidor a la cara?

* * *

-¡Alto!—ordeno Madara, halando de las riendas para detener a su cabello, observando el palacio.

Fuera del palacio, en el camino que conectaba las carreteras de tierra con el urbanismo de la hermosa capital que era Konoha, una pequeña comitiva de caballos se detuvo a las puertas el imponente palacio Imperial, encabezada por un poderoso corcel negro, con crin gris oscura que traía en su lomo al príncipe Madara quien se detuvo a admirar brevemente el palacio que no veía hacía meses que para él habían parecido una eternidad, en ese palacio había nacido, crecido y vivido casi toda su vida, claro que hoy Otogakure podía ser una suerte de segundo hogar pero nada podría reemplazar jamás a su anterior vida en el palacio Imperial, una vida de la que además ahora Mito también formaba parte. El gallardo Príncipe vestía una sencilla túnica azul oscuro, de cuello redondo, mangas ceñidas hasta las muñeca y larga caída, apenas y dejando ver las botas de cuero de aspecto militar que usaba debajo, por sobre la túnica un elaborado caftán azul oscuro ricamente bordado en oro a lo largo de toda la tela para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha en una pieza exquisita, de cortas mangas hasta los codos, cuello alto, larga caída hasta los tobillos y ceñido a su cuerpo por obra de un fajín azul oscuro decorado en el frente por un broche de oro con el emblema de los Uchiha, y su largo cabello azabache cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda. Tras la comitiva de guardias jenízaros se detuvo un bello carruaje, un carruaje que solo se utilizaría en caso de que viajaran niños o en este caso mujeres y a cuyas puertas no dudaron en acudir dos de los guardias atestados a las puertas del palacio.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió por obra de uno de los guardias que de inmediato acudió a brindar su asistencia, permitiendo a la bella pelirroja descender con elegancia, como si sus pies apenas y tocasen el suelo. Con una sonrisa llena de conformidad y agrado en su rostro, Mito se situó cuanto antes junto a su príncipe, ambos formando el cuadro más perfecto que se podría esperar de una pareja, él gallardo como el mejor de los guerreros y ella hermosa como un sueño, enfundada en un sencillo e inocente vestido aguamarina claro de recatado escote en V que cubría holgadamente su figura hasta llegar al suelo, mangas holgadas y semi transparentes que llegaban a cubrirle las manos, por sobre el vestido una chaqueta de gasa de igual color—prácticamente transparente—bordada en diamantes e hilo de plata para replicar el emblema de los Uchiha entrelazado con capullos de rosa, de escote en V y cerrada hasta la altura del vientre para exponer la falda del vestido, su largo cabello rojo como el fuego que caía sobre sus hombros como un mar de rizos peinados para resaltar una diadema de oro que replicaba capullos de rosa decorada por esmeraldas y que sostenía un largo velo aguamarina claro, y alrededor de su cuello una guirnalda de diamantes con un dije en forma de rosa. Estar en Otogakure, en el palacio y junto a Madara en estos breves tres meses había sido un sueño para ella, había sentido que el paraíso descrito en tantas historias era posible estando junto a la persona que amaba, que ahora poder regresar al Palacio Imperial junto a su príncipe parecía un sueño hecho realidad mientras ambos contemplaban la imponente estructura iluminada por la luz del sol…era algo absolutamente maravilloso.

-Extrañaba este palacio, su alteza—admitió Mito, sabiendo que podía hablar con libertad estando junto a él, sabiendo que no tenía por qué temer nada.

-También yo, realmente extraño a mis tíos y a mis primas—coincidió Madara, volviendo su rostro hacia el de ella que le sonrió alegre como siempre.

Sus tíos Hashirama y Tobirama eran la familia más próxima que había conocido tras la muerte de su madre, ellos le habían hecho sentir que tenía un lugar al que pertenecer y que no era solo un huérfano, la esposa de su tío Tobirama, la Sultana Miso, se había convertido en una madre para él y sus hijos en hermanos pequeños para su persona…por supuesto que al nacer como un príncipe tenia obligaciones que atender y que debían encontrarse por encima de sus sentimientos, pero un humano nunca podría olvidar sus raíces, eso significaría traicionarse a sí mismo. Volvió el rostro hacia Mito que sonrió radiantemente a su lado, emitiendo un quedo suspiro antes de que ambos comenzasen a transitar el camino de mármol hacia la lejana entrada que parecía una luz al final del túnel, mas cuyo fresco ambiente de mármol sereno los pensamientos de ambos en cuatro entraron, siendo seguidos o acompañados por las doncellas de Mito—ya que como su favorita, Madara quería que ella ya fuese tratada como una Sultana—y dos de los guardias que lo habían escotado en su llegada a la capital. Dentro del palacio, en el pasillo exterior al Harem se encontraba la Sultana Miso quien, con las manos cruzadas por encima de su vientre, aguardo ansiosa la llegada de Madara, volviendo el rostro hacia su hijo Takeru y sus pequeñas Sultanas que se irguieron como harían estando en presencia del Sultan o de su padre, mas casi riendo entre sí por lo bajo ante lo difícil que les resultaba mantener el protocolo siendo tan pequeños, pero valía la pena si volvían a ver a su primo Madara a quien no veían desde hace meses.

-¡Atención!, ¡Su Alteza, el príncipe Madara!—anuncio el heraldo en el pasillo antes de reverenciar al Príncipe antes de que entrara.

Todos los presentes; doncellas, sirvientes o kalfas, todos en el pasillo exterior e interior del Harem no dudaron en bajar la cabeza ante el anuncio del heraldo y reverenciar al príncipe Madara que ingreso con solemnidad, mas su compañía paso desapercibida para todos los presentes, especialmente para la Sultana Miso que contuvo el aliento al verlo entrar, aguardando a que llegase a estar frente a ella, no sabiendo como pero permitiendo que sostuviera una de sus manos entre las de él, besando sus nudillos con veneración como la mujer a quien consideraba su madre, inclinando la cabeza ante ella como muestra de respeto antes de ser abordado por un efusivo abrazo de parte de Miso que se aferró a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, rememorando cada momento juntos a lo largo de los años. Desde su lugar, varios pasos tras Madara y con la mirada baja, Mito observo por el rabillo del ojo a quien era la Sultana Miso, a quien no había podido ver antes de partir a Otogakure y que de inmediato la asombro por su belleza, digna de ser llamada la Sultana más bella…pero no, no podía olvidar que no era su aliada, sino su enemiga, la Sultana Kaori así se lo había dejado claro. Para Miso que había visto a Madara como si fuera su hijo pese a la evidente diferencia de edades—ya que Madara mas bien podía ser su hermano menor y no su hijo—, imaginar que algo malo pudiera pasarle le resultaba impensable, le hería el corazón…por lo que no haber tenido noticias suyas en el último tiempo había sido una constante opresión en su pecho hasta hoy, hasta ahora que volvía a verlo y abrazarlo como si nunca hubiera estado lejos.

-Sultana— saludo Madara tan pronto como ella le permitió respirar, rompiendo el abrazo y encontrando su mirada con la suya.

-Mi héroe, mi príncipe, bienvenido— sonrió Miso, suspirando para no llorar producto de la emoción, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de él. —Estaba preocupada por no saber de ti—no había tenido información de él por más de un mes…casi había imaginado lo peor.

-Envié un mensaje, los caminos no están en buen estado—contesto él, esperando no haber hecho que se preocupara demasiado al no poder escribirle debido a sus ocupaciones. Miso le contesto con una radiante sonrisa, dejándolo libre de preocupaciones y permitiéndole inclinarse para abrazar a sus primos. -Eshima, Gen, Fumiko, Suki. Takeru, me alegra verlos a todos—por poco y perdió el equilibrio al ser abrazado con fuerza por los cinco pequeños, su primo y primas. Casualidad o no, su prima Kaori apareció en el pasillo en ese momento, oportunidad que no desperdicio para saludarla. –Prima— ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reverenciarla, siendo recibido de inmediato con un afectuoso abrazo.

-Te has convertido en un valiente joven, Madara— sonrió Kaori, solo entonces accediendo a romper el abrazo, —¿mis presentes te hicieron feliz?—pregunto de inmediato, desviando con sutileza su mirada hacia la hermosa pelirroja veneciana.

-Muchísimo—contesto Madara esbozando una sonrisa ladina, sabiendo bien a que se refería, —la bata bordada en oro es un testamento a tus altos estaderos, quería que me vieras usándola—menciono, evidenciando el porqué de sus elegantes usares.

-Se ve muy bien—celebro ella, considerándolo el hombre más galante del mundo, como siempre, —pero quiero saber otra cosa, acerca de mi otro presente, ¿ella te dio alegría al corazón?—fue más directa esta vez, centrando de inmediato su mirada en Mito que se mantenía cabizbaja.

Obviamente ese no era el propósito principal por el que había enviado a Mito a Otogakure para formar parte del Harem de Madara, pero en tanto su queridísimo primo fuese feliz ella también lo estaría y la sonrisa ladina en su rostro no hacía más que ratificar que en efecto ambos eran muy felices, además en el corto tiempo que había transcurrido le había tomado un genuino amor de hermana a Mito tanto por su lealtad como por la correspondencia que habían mantenido hasta entonces, y confiaba en que más pronto que tarde lograse coronar el amor entre Madara y ella con un bebé que Kami mediante fuera un Príncipe para la dinastía. Desde su lugar y siendo mucho más crítica, Miso recorrió a la muchacha de arriba abajo con la mirada, examinando hasta la última parte de ella con sus intensos ojos negro; no era gran cosa, menuda, delicada, de curvas poco pronunciadas, rostro dulce pero que aparentemente también podía ser muy intimidante según señalaban sus facciones, ojos oscuros, labios rojos, mejillas sonrosadas y un brillante cabello rojo como el carmín…no podía entenderlo, ¿Cómo es que una muchacha como esa había entrado en el harem de Madara sin que ella lo supiera? Ni siquiera era su tipo, solo para empezar, pero más importante aún, ¿Qué hacia esa mujer tan cerca de Madara, acompañándolo? No vestía como lo haría una doncella o sirvienta y que en cualquier caso tampoco tendría porque acompañarlo, vestía como una favorita…¿Qué había pasado en el último tiempo que ella no supiera? Algo le decía que esa niña era una serpiente, una venenosa serpiente a la que tenía que aplastar cuanto antes.

-Sultana, alteza—intervino Miso cansada de solo ser una observadora de todo, queriendo saber que había sucedido a sus espaldas, —¿de qué presente están hablando?—cuestiono con suma seriedad, esperando una respuesta.

-Mi favorita, Mito—presento Madara gustosamente, apenas y pudiendo apartar su mirada de la hermosa pelirroja que era dueña de su corazón, —ella es el sol de mi felicidad, no importa cuánto te lo agradezca, querida prima, no será suficiente—aprecio, alzando la mirada hacia su prima Kaori que se mostraba complacida al saberlo feliz. —Y ahora es momento de las felicitaciones; Mito está embarazada—anuncio orgulloso, por fin pudiendo comunicar esta noticia que había guardado especialmente para la ocasión, —Kami mediante nuestra felicidad se verá coronada con un príncipe—Príncipe o Sultana, no importaba, Mito ya lo hacía inmensamente feliz, no podía pedir más.

Desde su lugar, Mito se mantuvo con la mirada baja, ruborizándose ante tan amorosas palabras de parte de su príncipe, ajena por voluntad propia a la alegre sonrisa en el rostro de la Sultana Kaori, pero en especial a la incrédula mirada de la Sultana Miso que en ese momento vio cumplido su mayor temor; Kaori había lanzado la primera puñalada para dar comienzo a la guerra, había puesto a sus pies a una víbora disfrazada de mariposa. Tenía que deshacerse de esa mujer, no importa que pero Mito tenía que desaparecer tan fácilmente como había llegado.

* * *

 **PD: ¡Lo logre!** Siendo honesta, queridos míos, **por poco y creí que no terminaría a tiempo este capitulo ya que extrañamente enferme, estando a régimen de agua y galletas ligeras por todo un día**...mi estomago casi se come a mi estomago, pero **aquí me tienen, puntual pues prometí actualizar esta historia esta semana, y ya para el fin de semana prometo tener la actualización de "Queen: The Show Must Go On"** , por lo les sugiero mantenerse atentos **:3** Este nuevo capitulo esta dedicado a mi incondicional amiga y lectora **DULCECITO311(se que estas muy impaciente, pero prometo actualizar pronto)** y a todos aquellos que siguen, leen o comentan mis historias **:3** Como siempre, besitos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
